Erasmus w Hogwarcie
by Varnug
Summary: Alternatywny 5 rok w Hogwarcie. Do szkoły przyjeżdża grupa słowiańskich uczniów w ramach programu Erasmus. Zderzenie kultur, stylów życia czy sposobu robienia notatek prowadzi do wielu kuriozalnych sytuacji
1. Rozdział 1 Przybysze

**Rozdział 1. Przybysze**

Przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali utworzył się zator, zewsząd dobiegały ponaglające głosy. Nikt nie słuchał zrzędliwego skrzeku Filcha chcącego zaprowadzić jakikolwiek porządek w tym rozentuzjazmowanym tłumie nastolatków. Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną stali na schodach czekając, aż zrobi się na tyle luźno by nie pchać się na siłę do środka.

\- Co oni? Przez wakacje zapomnieli jak się idzie do ich stołu? - burknął Ron.

\- Nie wiem, może po prostu zachwycają się magicznym sufitem? - odparła Hermiona.

\- Dobra, chodźcie już, mam nadzieję że będzie jeszcze miejsce obok kogoś kogo znamy - powiedział Harry i pociągnął ich za łokcie w kierunki drzwi.

Po przekroczeniu progu zrozumieli dlaczego każdy kto wszedł do sali zatrzymywał się na chwile, zamiast jak do tej pory, czterech stołów, w Wielkiej Sali stało pięć. Dodatkowy stół stał na środku sali i był odrobinę krótszy niż stoły pozostałych domów. Nikt przy nim nie siedział.

\- "Tak silni na ile zjednoczeni i tak słabi na ile podzieleni" a ten kolejny dom wykombinował? - zdziwił się Ron.

\- Słuchałeś przemówienia dyrektora z zeszłego roku? Kim ty jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Ronem Weasleyem? - powiedziała Hermiona szturchając go w bok.

Gdy wszyscy zasiedli już na swoich miejscach, do Wielkiej Sali wkroczyła profesor McGonagall prowadząc pierwszorocznych na ceremonię przydziału. Po wysłuchaniu pieśni starej tiary i porządnym oklaskaniu każdego nowego gryfona Harry zaczynał się już niecierpliwić. Na śniadanie zjadł tylko zimnego tosta, którego udało mu się porwać z kuchni ciotki Petunii zanim został z niej wyrzucony. Burczało mu w brzuchu i nie mógł doczekać się już uczty powitalnej, a przecież czekało ich jeszcze przemówienie dyrektora.

\- Witajcie wszyscy w tym nowym roku szkolnym! Widzę tutaj wiele nowych twarzy oraz jeszcze więcej starych. Na początku zacznę od złych wiadomości. Tak jak mówiłem, na końcu poprzedniego roku, Lord Voldemort powrócił. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa zakazuję jakichkolwiek wycieczek do Zakazanego Lasu, prócz tego zabronione jest wychodzenie z zamku po zmroku. Najmroczniejszy czarnoksiężnik naszych czasów powrócił i będzie chciał wlać w wasze serca niepewność i strach. Musimy wszyscy przeciwstawić mu się równie silnymi więzami zaufania i odwagi. No ale co ja was będę straszyć, nie wiem czy zauważyliście ale wystrój wielkiej sali się nieco zmienił, albowiem w tym roku, do Hogwartu uczęszczać będzie specjalna delegacja ze szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa na Łysej Górze. I tak, wiem jak to brzmi, ja sam dłużej uczyłem się wymowy nazwy tego miejsca niż zaklęcia patronusa.

Parsknięcia śmiechem rozległy się w całej sali, nawet przy stole ślizgonów kilka osób uśmiechnęło się pod nosem, jednak natychmiast spoważniały pod zimnym wzrokiem Malfoya.

\- Tak jak mówiłem powitajcie naszych szlachetnych gości z Polski, Czech i Słowacji!

Drzwi wielkiej sali rozwarły się z hukiem, do sali wmaszerowała kolumna uczniów w różnym wieku, prowadzona przez potężnego mężczyznę w długiej kolorowej szacie z pasem opinającym się na jego ogromnym brzuchu. Poprowadził swoich uczniów prosto do stołu. Hogwartczycy zauważyli, że każdy z nich jest w szacie wyjściowej, a nie jak oni w szatach szkolnych. Dyrektor nowo przybyłych wszedł na podwyższenie i stanął naprzeciwko Albusa. Był od niego odrobinę niższy, jednakże wciąż wyglądał na potężnego przy wysokim i chudym jak tyczka brytyjczyku. Dumbledore przywitał go po czym wrócił do przemówienia.

\- Tak, przypatrzcie się, albowiem od dzisiaj będą oni chodzić z wami na zajęcia. Pamiętajcie, to że są inni wcale nie oznacza że są gorsi, przyjmijcie ich zgodnie z najlepszymi cechami jakie możecie zaoferować, mądrością krukonów, zaradnością ślizgonów, przyjaźnią puchonów i lojalnością gryfonów. Zadbajcie o nich tak jak sami chcielibyście by o was zadbano tak daleko od domu. A teraz dyrektor Łysej Góry ma wam coś do powiedzenia.

Uczniowie zaczęli nieśmiało klaskać, w tym czasie potężny mężczyzna podszedł do mównicy, podkręcił sumiastego wąsa i wyszeptał krótkie zaklęcie celując różdżką w swoje usta.

-Witam was wszystkich, jestem Andrzej Koniecpolski dyrektor szkoły na Łysej Górze. Chciałbym wam serdecznie podziękować za to gorące powitanie.

Obserwujący go Ron pochylił się do Hermiony.

\- Mi się wydaje czy ruch jego ust nie współgra z tym co on mówi?

\- Uh Ron, przecież rzucił zaklęcie tłumaczące przed przemówieniem, naprawde myslisz ze wszyscy ludzie na świecie znają angielski?

\- Noo dyrektorzy powinni - burknął Ron i znowu zaczął słuchać przemówienia tego dziwnego człowieka.

\- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że uda się nam nawiązać prawdziwe nici porozumienia bo w tym roku to ja będę waszym nowym nauczycielem przed czarną magią!

Stojący obok Dumbledore tylko się uśmiechnął po czym wrócił na mównice.

\- Skoro formalności mamy za sobą to dodam tylko kilka słów, oto one: łokieć, miniter, mazgaj, głuptok!

Wraz z wypowiedzeniem ostatniego słowa na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie, tym razem oprócz typowo brytyjskich potraw można było znaleźć potrawy wyglądają nieco egzotycznie. Nieposkromiony apetyt Rona sprawił, że gapił się on tylko na apetycznie wyglądające potrawy nie mogąc się zdecydować co zjeść najpierw.

\- Ron wszystko okej? Gapisz się na ten stół jak na Hermionę na balu w zeszłym roku.

\- Co? Nie… Bo to tak apetycznie wygląda - próbował tłumaczyć się Ron.

\- CO?! Że ja niby nie wyglądam apetycznie? Ronaldzie Weasley stąpasz teraz bo bardzo cienkiej linii - wybuchnęła Hermiona, jednakże lekki uśmiech na jej wargach i błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach zdradzały, że nie gniewa się tak naprawdę. Oczywiście Ron był zbyt mało obyty wśród kobiet by to zrozumieć.

\- Eee Hermiono nie chciałem… nie chciałem Cię obrazić. Wyglądałaś bardzo… bardzo ładnie i w ogóle - jąkał się Ron niepewny jak ją udobruchać.

Oczywiście, Hermiona mu się strasznie podobała, nawet nie będąc odstawioną na balu. Po prostu nie umiał tego przekazać, jednocześnie nie wiedział do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc. Normalnie poszedłby z tym do Hermiony ale przecież to o nią chodzi, więc opcje mu się skończyły. Harry obserwował ich z rozbawieniem, chociaż sam musiał przyznać, że gdyby był na miejscu Rona też by nie wiedział, że Hermiona się jedynie droczy.

\- Co myślicie o tych słowianach? Wydają się całkiem spoko, chociaż nie do końca rozumiem czemu nie mają szat szkolnych.

Zapytał chcąc jakoś pomóc przyjacielowi.

\- Czy wy naprawde nie czytacie niczego poza książkami o Quidditchu? W ich kulturze szkolnej nie ma nakierowania na jednolite ubrania uczniów, nawet w mugolskich szkołach.

\- A ty skąd to wiesz?

\- W te wakacje byłam w Krakowie z rodzicami i rozmawiałam z tamtejszymi ludźmi. Wiecie, że tam jest naprawde dużo brytyjczyków? Co prawda głównie turystów ale mimo wszystko.

\- A co ma Kraków do ich szkoły?

Zdziwił się Ron, który już oprzytomniał po wybuchu Hermiony i zaczął nakładać olbrzymie ilości wszystkiego co miał w zasięgu rąk.

\- Ron… Czy ty naprawde nie masz zielonego pojęcia o świecie poza Hogwartem i Wielka Brytanią?

\- No co? Nie chodziłem do mugolskiej szkoły, w przygotowawczej do Hogwartu nie ma zajęć o innych państwach czy coś.

\- Czarodziejski świat potrzebuje gruntownej reformy edukacyjnej

\- Najpierw polecam zjeść kolację, panno Granger, zamiast marzyć o czymś czego nigdy nie osiągniesz - powiedział swoim zimnym głosem Snape pojawiający się nagle za jej plecami.

\- Profesorze? Przecież to okropne, że brytyjscy czarodzieje nic nie wiedzą o otaczającym ich świecie!

\- Okropne jest to, że przemądrzała piętnastolatka myśli, że jest mądrzejsza od starszych i doświadczonych czarodziejów w ministerstwie. Tak czy inaczej, zgłosisz się do profesor McGonagall po uczcie.

\- Tak jest profesorze.

\- Czego ona znowu od Ciebie chce? I czemu tylko od Ciebie?

\- Znowu potrzebujesz zmieniacza czasu by wyrobić się na wszystkie zajęcia?

\- Bardzo śmieszne Harry, nie wiem czego może chcieć ale myślę że może chodzić o tę wymianę. W końcu ktoś musi się nimi zająć, pokazać co i jak.

\- Czemu ty? Przecież od tego są prefekci.

\- Ron załamujesz mnie... To JA jestem prefektem w tym roku, w wakacje dostałam list z odznaką. Wysłałam wam przecież sowy! Czy wy mnie w ogóle kiedykolwiek słuchacie czy tylko wtedy kiedy chcecie zadania domowe?

Tym razem Harry nie zobaczył błąkającego się uśmiechu na jej ustach i zaczął się martwić czy tym razem to jemu się dostanie.

\- Hermiono, nie denerwuj się, wszyscy jesteśmy już zmęczeni. Mózgi nam się zmęczyły i nie do końca działają.

\- Czym one się miały zmęczyć?! Ostatni raz kiedy widziałam was myślących, gdy w zeszłe wakacje próbowaliście sobie przypomnieć nazwiska jakichś debili latających na miotłach!

\- Ej, ale nie możesz obrażać quidditcha, to świetny sport!

Hermiona zamilkła i popatrzyła na nich w milczeniu, po czym bardzo powoli i spokojnie zapytała:

\- Czy wy właśnie bardziej oburzyliście się o quidditcha niż o to, że stwierdziłam, że jesteście bezmózgami?

Nieskalane myślą oblicza chłopaków wystarczyły jej za odpowiedź.

\- Jesteście beznadziejni. Obaj. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Po tych słowach dziewczyna wstała i wyszła z sali.

\- Co ją tak ugryzło? Przecież też lubi ten sport, jest na każdym meczu - zapytał Ron szczerze zdziwiony.

\- Może chodziła tam tylko dlatego, że to ja grałem, żeby móc mi kibicować? Albo przez to, że ty szedłeś i chciała spędzić ten czas razem z tobą?

Zastanawiał się Harry i musiał przyznac, że naprawde od dłuzszego czasu się nie ZASTANAWIAŁ. Owszem, zdarzało mu się myśleć o Voldemorcie i wydarzeniach z cmentarza ale to było bardziej rozpamiętywanie, teraz musiał myśleć nad problemem i zaczął chyba rozumieć irytacje Hermiony.

\- Co? To bez sensu, przecież i tak spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu, po co miałaby iść ze mna. To już prędzej, żeby ci kibicować. W ogóle myślisz, że od tych słowian bedą jakies fajne dziewczyny?

\- W sumie kogoś tam widać. Zobaczymy jutro, pewnie poznamy kogoś na zajęciach.

\- No dobra to zbierajmy się już, padam na twarz a wolałbym na poduszkę.


	2. Rozdział 2 Tłumacz się natychmiast!

**Rozdział 2. Tłumacz się natychmiast!**

Pierwszy dzień zajęć przywitał ich wyjątkowo chłodnym porankiem, gdy Harry wstawał z łóżka w dormitorium był tylko Ron.

\- Dzień dobry, jak spanko?

\- Cześć, Hermiona mi się śniła - burknął Ron - chyba wiem czemu wczoraj była taka zła na nas.

\- Zaskocz mnie.

\- No wiesz, może ma TE dni. Chodzi taka podminowana i musi się wyżyć a my jako jej przyjaciele specjalnie się podkładamy by miała pretekst i nikt postronny nie ucierpiał. Postępujemy jak prawdziwi gryfoni nie?

Harry patrzył tępo na swojego przyjaciela nie do końca wierząc w to co słyszy.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że pani Pomfrey daje specjalny eliksir łagodzący wszystkie dolegliwości tego typu? Zresztą, serio? przez te 4 lata się nie zorientowałeś, że Hermiona zmienia się w demona tylko jak ją wkurzymy a nie z miesięczną regularnością?

\- No niby tak, ale wiesz, może coś się jej przesunęło, nie była w Hogwarcie albo jeszcze w pociągu coś zaczęło się dziać. Nie wiem, stary. To chyba jedyne rozsądne wyjście, przecież nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. To nie nasza wina, że jej odwala. Ona jest jakaś dziwna po prostu.

\- Wiesz, czarodziejski świat jest naprawde super ale program nauczania to mugole lepiej rozwiązali. Idę na śniadanie, dołączysz się?

\- A czy centaur sra w lesie?

Harry parsknął śmiechem i skomentował:

\- Lepiej nie powtarzaj tego przy Hermionie, albo i przy kimkolwiek innym.

Po dotarciu do Wielkiej Sali chłopcy zobaczyli jak profesor McGonagall rozdaje plany zajęć przy stole gryfonów. Szybkim krokiem ruszyli w jej stronę, modląc się by mieli czas coś zjeść zanim pobiegną na pierwsze lekcje.

\- Potter! Weasley! Pozwólcie do mnie. Pan Finnigan się wczoraj pochorował od słowiańskich specjałów przez co nasi drodzy goście ze wschodu nie mają męskiego opiekuna, zajmijcie się nimi.

\- A.. ale pani profesor jak mamy to zrobić, nie znamy języka ani nawet tego zaklęcia tłumaczącego.

\- Spokojnie Weasley, oni mówią po angielsku, dogadacie się. Zresztą, z tego co zrozumiałam z rozmowy z dyrektorem Koniecpolskim, wszyscy uczniowie jego szkoły są wyposażeni w eliksir tłumaczący czy coś takiego. Nie wiem, wczoraj mówił o tym już dość późno. Tak czy siak, do roboty bo zajęcia z zaklęć macie już za 15 minut.

Chłopcy tylko jękneli z zawodu nad niezjedoznym śniadaniem, porwali ze wspólnego stołu po toście i pobiegli do stołu gości.

\- Hej, gdzie siedzi Kamil, Alojz i Jakub? - zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po stole i modląc w duchu by nie przekręcić żadnego imienia.

\- To my - powiedział wysoki długowłosy blondyn wskazując na siebie i swoich dwóch sąsiadów - a wy to kto?

\- Harry i Ron, mamy się wami zająć dopóki się tutaj nie zadomowicie, a jak na razie musimy się zbierać, pierwsze zajęcia mamy za 10 minut.

\- Dobra to lecim na Szczecin, kabany dupa w troki idziemy na lekcje!

\- Gdzie? Jaki Szcze… Gdzie ta dupa? Dobra, nieistotne, profesor Flitiwick prowadzi zajęcia na trzecim piętrze, chodźcie za nami i lepiej się nie oddalajcie, schody w Hogwarcie bywają dość niemiłe dla obcych.

\- Jak każde schody po imprezie - dodał Kamil i cała trójka słowian wybuchnęła śmiechem, idąc za nieco skonfundowanymi brytyjczykami, w kierunku sali.

Zziajani wbiegli całą piątką do sali, na co profesor Flitwick tylko machnął ręką każąc im usiąść i nie przeszkadzać.

\- Na dzisiejszych zajęciach będziemy się uczyć prostego zaklęcia tłumaczącego, z powodu odwiedzin naszych wspaniałych gości myślę, że będzie ono bardzo użyteczne i przyda się wam przy integrowaniu się z przybyszami ze wschodu.

\- Jak do integracji to zaklęcia nie są potrzebne, eliksiry gorzałkowe w zupełności wystarczą - szepnął Jakub w taki sposób by usłyszało go pół sali. Oczywiście nikt, poza słowianami, nawet się nie uśmiechnął, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc żartu.

\- Chłopcy! Ciszej tam. W Hogwarcie uczeń podnosi rękę gdy chce coś powiedzieć. Tak jak mówiłem, zanim mi przerwano, proste zaklęcie tłumaczące działa tylko krótką chwile i nie nadaje się do wielogodzinnych debat, niekulturalne jest ciągłe przerywanie swojej wypowiedzi, tylko po to, by rzucać kolejne zaklęcie. Powtarzajcie za mną "_transferandum_". Dobrze, jeszcze raz. Świetnie, teraz musicie wypowiedzieć to razem z ruchem ręki, tak by wasza różdżka wykreśliła w powietrzu dużą literę A. Dobrze, a teraz proszę, dobierzcie się w grupy cztero-pięcioosobowe tak, by w każdej z nich był minimum jeden uczeń z wymiany.

Harry i Ron natychmiast wstali by dołączyć do Hermiony i zgarnąć jakąś przyjemną słowiankę. Niestety, dziewczyna już siedziała w ławce z grupką dziewczyn i zapamiętale ćwiczyła nowe zaklęcie. Chłopcy niechętnie podeszli do uczniów, których przyprowadzili ale zobaczyli, że w ławce został tylko jeden z nich.

\- To ty nie szukasz grupy?

Chłopak tylko w milczeniu na nich popatrzył i się odwrócił.

\- Halo, mamy się podzielić i ćwiczyć zaklęcie tłumaczące.

Wciąż okazywał totalny brak reakcji czy zainteresowania. Ron podszedł do Kamila i odciągając go od grupki poprosił o pomoc w komunikacji. Chłopak podszedł do swojego kolegi i zaczął z nim cicho rozmawiać po swojemu. Przysłuchując się rozmowie Harry miał wrażenie, że obaj mówią w dwóch podobnych choć zdecydowanie różnych językach. Mimo to, chłopcy najwidoczniej się zrozumieli.

\- No chłopaki, będzie problem, Alojz nie zna angielskiego ale spoko już mu wytłumaczyłem co ma robić. W sumie teraz macie większą motywację by to dobrze rzucić.

\- To on powinien mieć motywację do znania języka kraju do którego jedzie - odburknął rozzłoszczony Ron.

Cała trójka zaczęła raz po raz rzucać zaklęcia i próbowała rozmawiać. Po około godzinie zajęć, w czasie których udało im się tylko wzajemnie przedstawić, Alojz wyciągnął z kieszeni dość sporą piersiówkę, pociągnął z niej solidny łyk po czym czystym głosem i płynnym ruchem różdżki rzucił zaklęcie.

\- Kurwa no wreszcie! Tak to jest, jak nie ma czasu na cygaret-pauzę przed zajęciami. Przez wasza kretyńską brytyjską pogodę cały wagon fajek mi zamókł. Apropo, gdzie tu można szlugi kupić?

Brytyjczycy popatrzyli po sobie i po zebraniu szczęk z podłogi znowu zaczęli rzucać poprawnie zaklęcie, zirytowany ich niemrawymi próbami, Alojz dał im po łyku ze swojej piersiówki. W zasadzie mógłby dać nawet więcej ale brytyjskie gardła nie były przystosowane do osiemdziesięcioprocentowego eliksiru wzmacniającego. Po chwili wszyscy już mogli się porozumieć ze sobą.

\- Co to było do jasnej cholery?! - wydusił z siebie Harry, wciąż zmagający się z nieznośnymi falami gorąca promieniującymi z jego gardła na całą resztę ciała.

\- To? A taki nasz słowiański wynalazek. Pijemy to sobie dla przyjemności, by nam się lepiej rozmawiało przy stole.

\- Dla przyjemności? - wykrztusił Ron - przecież to może przeżreć metal jak się rozleje.

\- Owszem, dlatego jest takie dobre gdy trzeba przełamać się na imprezach, działa na każdego i zawsze.

\- Wy jesteście nienormalni, że to pijecie, ja chyba wolę kremowe piwo.

\- Piwo? I to kremowe? Czechem jestem i żaden wyrób browarniczy nie jest mi obcy.

\- Czechem? Myślałem, że jesteś słowianinem - zdziwił się Ron.

Alojz popatrzył na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, zastanawiał się czy ten rudowłosy chłopak żartuje czy naprawdę jego twarz, nie wyrażająca żadnej myśli, nie jest maską.

\- Jestem słowianinem i jestem też czechem, tak jak ty jesteś anglikiem i brytyjczykiem. Kamil jest z Polski, a Kuba ze Słowacji. To takie kraje, jakbyście nie wiedzieli.

\- No juz nie przesadzaj, nie jesteśmy jacyś głupi. W zeszłym roku wygrałem nawet turniej trójmagiczny! - oburzył się Harry

\- Przed chwilą wyraziliście zdziwienie różnicą między grupą etniczną, a narodowością. Zdecydowanie zacząłem wątpić w waszą inteligencję.

Dzwonek przerwał tę cudownie zapowiadającą się dyskusje i wszyscy opuścili salę. Harry pociągnął Rona i podbiegli kawałek by dogonić Hermione.

\- Cześć, wybacz za wczoraj, głupio wyszło.

\- Hej, a jak by miało wyjść inaczej? Przecież tym razem nie stałam za wami tylko przeciwko wam. Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak możecie nie myśleć i tak beztrosko pozwolić, by wasz mózg chodził sobie na spacer, w nie tylko wolnych chwilach.

\- Ależ Hermiono, ufamy Ci i wiemy, że nas nigdy nie zostawisz - powiedział Ron, szczerząc do niej zęby. Hermiona, co prawda walczyła, ale nie miała szans na widok szczerzącego zęby Rona i Harrego więc wybuchła perlistym śmiechem i zgarniając chłopaków pod ramiona udali się na kolejne tego dnia zajęcia.


	3. Rozdział 3 Obrona przed czarną ripostą

**Rozdział 3. Obrona przed czarna ripostą**

\- Dziwni Ci brytole, jedzenie jakieś takie bez smaku, impreza integracyjna w zasadzie nie istniała, a o kiosku ze szlugami można zapomnieć. - Wyliczał Alojz doganiając swoich przyjaciół ze szkoły.

\- Tak swoja drogą, co sądzicie o tych naszych teoretycznych opiekunach? Tylko ja mam wrażenie, że jacyś tacy nieogarnięci? - Spytał Jakub przy okazji rozglądając się w tłumie za wysokim, rudym chłopcem, który miał ich zaprowadzić na kolejne zajęcia.

\- Oj Kuba, już nie marudź - żachnął się Alojz - to nie ty musiałeś z nimi gadać. Ludzie tutaj mają chyba zerową wiedzę poza-magiczną. Nie mówiąc o braku tak podstawowych rzeczy jak szlugi, jak oni bez nich żyją?

\- Może skręcają - zasugerował Kamil - chociaż nie, wtedy też by musieli sami pędzić bimber, a nie wyczułem nawet zapachu zacieru.

\- Ehh, brakuje mi Siergieja i jego wynalazków, jednorożcówka to było naprawde płynne złoto - rozmarzył się Alojz, myśląc o ich ukraińskim znajomym.

\- Ej kabany, widzę ich! - krzyknął Kamil i wskazał na poruszającą się rudą głowę w tłumie.

Cała trójka zaczęła się pchać w kierunku zauważonych przewodników. Nie mieli z tym w zasadzie większego problemu, żaden z nich nie należał do ułomków, a zaczątek piwnego brzucha Alojza tylko im pomagał. Po dotarciu do brytyjczyków podsłuchali, że następną lekcją będzie obrona przed czarną magią.

Profesor Koniecpolski się denerwował, a raczej był wręcz roztrzęsiony pierwszymi zajęciami w tej brytyjskiej szkole. Jeszcze do kompletu dostał piąty rok, lokalsi maja wtedy jakieś ważne egzaminy, nie do końca rozumiał jak to miałoby działać, brytole edukację magiczną mają tylko przez 7 lat? Skrajny debilizm, no ale co kraj to inna reforma edukacyjna. Ledwo to pomyślał i już się przestraszył czy zaraz nie pojawi się obok niego inkwizytor najwyższej słowiańskiej rady by go ukarać za niepochlebne myśli o geniuszu najwyższego kardynała. Na całe szczęście słowiańska jurysdykcja kończy się na Odrze. Uświadomienie sobie tych faktów, mocno go uspokoiło, ale dla lepszego spokoju ducha i większego kurażu pociągnął solidny łyk ze swojej magicznej piersiówki. W zasadzie, to był jego autorski projekt, który wykonywał po pierwszym stopniu studiów na Akademii Genialnych Hochsztaplerów, uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tej sytuacji. Taaak, piersiówka zawsze zawierająca taki napój jaki potrzebuje pijący była genialna, a ile egzaminów ustnych dzięki temu zaliczył to jego. Do tej pory na uczelni gdzieś krąży podobno oryginalny projekt wykonania, uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, nikt nie wie że to on sam rozprowadził kilka falsyfikatów by miał wyłączność na ten iście magnes na studentki.

Zatopiony w myślach profesor nie zauważył, że do jego sali zdążyła już wejść cała klasa, z którą powinien mieć zajęcia. Poniewaz nikt nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, nie było odważnych by zachowywać się nieodpowiednio. Tę pełną napięcia ciszę przerwało nagłe otwarcie drzwi, to wbiegł do sali zziajany Nevile pospiesznie przepraszając i niemrawo się tłumacząc. Koniecpolski jakby ocknął się z zamyślenia i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po klasie, machnął tylko ręką do kajającego się chłopaka i mruknął by siadał. Oczywiście brytyjczyk nie zrozumiał słów ale intencje nauczyciela były jasne więc skwapliwie skorzystał z nieuwagi prowadzącego. Jednakże ta chwila wystarczyła Koniecpolskiemu by pozbierać myśli, zmarszczył swoje krzaczaste brwi, podkręcił sumiastego wąsa i poprawił swój szeroki pas opinający jego opasły brzuch.

\- A co to się wyrabia?! Czemu uczniowie wchodzą do sali bez zaproszenia nauczyciela? Co wy sobie wyobrażacie? To nie kurnik czy inny chlew obsrany gównem. To poważna instytucja edukacyjna! Nie możecie sobie tu wchodzić jak do siebie!

Uczniowie którzy chcieli się pokazać jako Ci pilni i siedzli w pierwszych ławkach szybko tego pożałowali albowiem wraz z każdym słowem wściekłego profesora stawali się coraz bardziej mokrzy od jego tryskającej śliny.

\- Andrzeju, nie denerwuj się - mruknął swoim tubalnym głosem Alojz

\- Jak mam się nie denerwować? - krzyknął w jego stronę dyrektor.

\- Oni nie rozumieją waszej ekscelencji ojcze dyrektorze! - pospieszył na ratunek koledze Jakub. - Wasza ekscelencja nie był łaskaw użyć zaklęcia tłumaczącego.

\- Ach tak, rozumiem. Jakim prawem uczniowie nie znają języka którym mówi prowadzący? Wszystkim obcokrajowcom wlepie dwóje!

\- Ojcze dyrektorze, brytyjczycy nie mają skali liczbowej tylko opisową - sprostował Jakub.

\- No i to my jestesmy tutaj obcokrajowcami - szepnął Alojz.

Andrzej Koniecpolski wziął głęboki wdech, policzył w myślach szybko do dziesięciu zanim zrobił wydech. Zgrzytnął zębami i przetarł się ręką po twarzy.

\- Z kim ja kurwa muszę robić i za co?

Zrezygnowanym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę zza pazuchy, mruknął zaklęcie tłumaczące i już spokojnym głosem zaczął mówić:

\- Witam was moi drodzy na pierwszych w tym roku zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią, chociaż wolę nazywać ten przedmiot tak jak w domu, a mianowicie magia bitewna.

Ta nagła zmiana tonu i przedewszystkim języka mocno wstrzasnęła hogwartczykami mimo wszystko nieprzyzwyczajonych do słowiańskiej żywiołości.

\- A ja myślałem że to Dumbledore jest świrnięty - mruknął Ron do Harry'ego.

\- Także tak, na naszych zajęciach nie będziemy raczej używać podręcznika, sam wam będę dawać odpowiednie materiały. Wy, Anglicy, po śmierci królowej Wiktorii straciliście kompletnie umiejętność walki, nic dziwnego, że nawet nasi mugole musieli wam dupy w 40 roku ratować.

Hermiona sapnęła z oburzenia i już jej reka miała wystrzelić w górę aby zgłosić obiekcje do tego co przed chwilą powiedział prowadzący. Profesor profesorem, ale nikomu nie pozwoli by ktoś obrażał dorobek naukowy jej kraju.

\- Panienka w brązowych włosach się tak nie gorączkuje, to co w waszych podręcznikach jest zaawansowaną magią dla siódmo rocznych u nas robią trzecio roczni. Nie będę was tu zanudzać historią ale gdyby wasz naród od ostatnich dwustu lat musiał ciągle walczyć o wolność i samostanowienie też byście mieli inne priorytety rozwoju. Chociaż tu by wam lepiej powiedzieli mieszkańcy Łodzi.

W tym momencie wszyscy hogwartczycy otwarli usta ze zdziwienia, że słowianie mają pływające miasta-statki, zaklęcie tłumaczace kiepsko radziło sobie z nazwami własnymi.

\- Oni się tam uczą dywersji i taktyk partyzanckich, równolegle do nauki raczkowania. Ale dobrze bo się rozgadałem.

Machnął różdżką i przed każdym z uczniów pojawiła się kartka papieru z wydrukowanym na nim opisem, wraz z poruszającą się ilustracją ruchu różdżki, zaklęcia które będę przerabiać. Słowianie bez dalszych zaproszeń zaczeli czytać notatke i ćwiczyć ruchy. Brytyjczycy patrzyli jak zaczarowani na papier przed nimi. Ci z nich, którzy nie mieli nigdy do czynienia z mugolskimi dokumentami, osłupieli obserwując śnieżnobiały papier zamiast żółtawego pergaminu. Pozostali tylko patrzyli i zastanawiali się jak to możliwe, nie przypominało to bowiem żadnej magii jaką wcześniej widzieli.

\- Swoją drogą, wiecie może gdzie w Hogwarcie znajdę xero? W pokoju nauczycielskim nawet ekspresu do kawy nie było. Jak wasi nauczyciele tutaj dają radę żyć?

Coraz bardziej zszokowana Hermiona podniosła rękę.

\- Tak?

\- Panie profesorze, w Hogwarcie nie ma żadnych mugolskich urządzeń. Elektronika w tak nafaszerowanym magią miejscu nie działa.

\- Doprawdy, mógłby pan przeczytać "Historię Hogwartu" - mrukneli jednocześnie Harry i Ron przedrzeźniając przy tym ton Hermiony.

\- Oh, to oczywiste - prychnął Koniecpolski - miałem na myśli MAGICZNE xero, skrótów myślowych też nie ogarniacie? W każdym razie, zamierzam was uczyć, jak na cywilizowanego białego człowieka przystało i nie będę wam dawać jakiegoś średniowiecznego pergaminu. Co jeszcze? Może będziecie robić notatki gęsim piórem maczanym w kałamarzu? No litości, mamy XX wiek. Długopisy i papier są dość starym wynalazkiem.

Hermiona siedziała zamurowana, oczywiście, była świadoma tych paradoksów Hogwartu. Na pierwszym roku nawet jej to przeszkadzało, po 4 latach mugolskiej podstawówki, gdzie pisała długopisem po papierze, musiała się nagle przerzucać na jakieś średniowieczne wymysły, ale myślała, że tak po prostu trzeba. Dopiero teraz, ten zagraniczny profesor uświadomił jej bezsens i brak logiki w jej rozumowaniu.

\- Panie profesorze, w Hogwarcie nie ma takich rzeczy. Ani mugolskich ani magicznie podrasowanych. Do tej pory używaliśmy podręczników zakupionych na Pokątnej i owszem pisaliśmy na pergaminach za pomocą, jak pan to nazwał, średniowiecznych gęsich piór.

Koniecpolski gapił się na nią zaskoczony. Z każdym słowem dziewczyny otwierały coraz bardziej oczy ze zdziwienia. Po wypowiedzi dziewczyny nastała chwila całkowitej ciszy, profesor głośno przełknął ślinę i starając się trzymać swój głos na wodzy zaczął mówić.

\- To przepraszam bardzo, - i tu jego samokontrola odpadła jak umiar po trzeciej kolejce - JAKIM KURWA CUDEM WY SIĘ ROZWIJACIE?!

Andrzej głęboko odetchnął przed kolejną częścią swojej wypowiedzi i już spokojniej dokończył:

\- No ale naprawdę, od średniowiecza nie zmieniliście sposobu zapisywania informacji, nie posiadacie udogodnień cywilizacyjnych. Autentycznie dziwię się, że macie bieżącą wodę w kranach, chyba że wasza wieża astronomiczna to wieża ciśnień i skrzaty domowe wiadrami ją napełniają. Że nie wspomnę o imperialnym systemie miar i wag bo to jest jak już kopanie leżącego. Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić jakim cudem wy jako magiczne społeczeństwo nie upadliście?

Wybuch profesora był kroplą która przelała czarę goryczy, może i wyspiarze są dużo spokojniejsi od żywiołowych słowian ale nawet oni mają swoją dumę narodową. Cała klasa wypełniła się żywiołowymi dyskusjami i dość obraźliwymi okrzykami w kierunku profesora. Z całej tej wrzawy podniósł się Malfoy, a wraz z nim jego goryle Crabbe i Goyle. Ruchem dłoni rozkazał im uciszyć klasę co ci za pomocą swoich tubalnych głosów i groźnej postawy zrobili bardzo chętnie.

\- Jakim cudem? Panie profesorze - powiedział Malfoy głosem ociekającym sarkazmem, ostatnie słowo wypowiadając wręcz jak obelgę - Ano takim że jesteśmy nieskończenie wyżej cywilizacyjnie niż banda dzikusów z lasu. Nasi czarodzieje uczą się w szkole o tysiącletniej tradycji. Jesteśmy wzorem demokracji. Mamy własne ministerstwo i ministra magii a nie jakąś radę nawiedzonych pastorów na sterydach. A przede wszystkim, dbamy o czystość krwi czarodziejów. Potężne czarodziejskie brytyjskie rody mogą prześledzić swoją genealogię aż do czasów założycieli Hogwartu! Dzięki temu nasza czarodziejska nacja jest na tyle potężna, że nie musi kraść magów z krajów sąsiednich by zapełnić jedną szkołę magii. Sam fakt, że wasza szkoła jest jakąś biedną ziemianką wydrążoną w górze, a nasz Hogwart jest potężnym i majestatycznym zamkiem, też wiele świadczy o rozwoju społeczeństwa. Masz czelność obrażać nas za używanie pergaminów i piór. Może i macie swoje brudne, mugolskie, nowinki, ale to my mamy tradycje, coś czego wy słowiańskie zwierzęta nie zrozumiecie. Zawsze byliście na śmietniku historii i nigdy się nie liczyliście i liczyć nie będziecie. Niezależnie jak bardzo głośno byście krzyczeli. Czarny Pan sam jest potężniejszy od wszystkich waszych magicznych dziadków w śmiesznych czapkach.

Cała wypowiedź Malfoya ociekała jadem i ironią. Mimo, że starał się możliwe jak najbardziej ubliżyć profesorowi, temu nie schodził uśmiech z twarzy, ba z każdym kolejnym zdaniem ślizgona, Koniecpolski uśmiechał się coraz szerzej. W końcu zdyszany chłopak przerwał swoją tyradę i spojrzał wyzywająco na tego grubego mężczyznę w śmiesznej szacie i z komicznie dużym, zaniedbanym wąsem. Profesor spojrzał tylko na wyniosłego blondyna z mieszaniną odrazy ale i zaciekawienia, niczym na wyjątkowo ciekawy ale jednak obrzydliwy okaz robala. Rzucił okiem na swoich ulubieńców ze szkoły, a w jego oczach zaświeciły się iskierki humoru.

\- Nie chce mi się z Tobą gadać. - wskazał na Alojza Kamila i Jakuba - Chłopcy czyńcie honory.

\- Po pierwsze primo - zaczął Alojz - wasza tysiącletnia tradycja może cmoknąć w pompkę prawie trzy i pół tysiąca lat odprawiania magicznych rytuałów na Łysej Górze.

\- Po drugie primo - podjął Kamil - wasza tak zwana "czystość krwi" działa na zasadzie chowu wsobnego. Zasadę "kto kuzynki nie zaliczy, ten w rodzinie się nie liczy" wzięliście nieco zbyt dosłownie.

\- I po trzecie primo. Ultimo - dokończył Jakub - magia natury jest dużo potężniejsza niż wasza różdżkowa. Zresztą patrz.

Sięgnął do kieszeni swojego dresu i wyciągnął z maltretowaną paczkę "sportów". Wziął jednego papierosa wsadził do ust i jak gdyby nigdy nic pstryknął palcami. Z jego kciuka wydobył się płomyk którym odpalił papierosa po czym strzepując rękę w kierunku ślizgona, go zgasił.

\- No widzisz, a i chłopcy nie powiedzieli Ci najważniejszego - zaczął mówić Koniecpolski - my mamy w dupie wasze ministerstwo i ministra, nami - pstryknął i w jego ręce zmaterializowało się przedniej jakości już odpalone kubańskie cygaro - rządzi papież.

Po tych słowach w klasie zapadła cisza, którą przerwał dopiero dobiegający z dala głos dzwonka oznajmiającego koniec zajęć.


	4. Rozdział 4 Andrzej się zdenerwował

**Rozdział 4. Andrzej się zdenerwował**

Powiedzieć, że Snape był zdenerwowany, to jak powiedzieć, że Holocaust był troszeczkę nie w porządku wobec żydów. Niemniej starał się trzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy, by nie rzucić jakiejś klątwy na przybysza. Koniecpolski natomiast całkowcie spokojnie stał i obserwował towarzystwo zgromadzone w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Dobrze, zatem jeszcze raz - rzekł Dumbledore spokojnie - Andrzeju, jakim cudem, w przeciągu pierwszych zajęć, udało Ci się zniechęcić do siebie absolutnie wszystkich uczniów. Chociaż nie, powinienem Ci raczej pogratulować, doprowadziłeś, że po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów gryfoni i ślizgoni nie kłócili się. Jednym głosem, klęli na Ciebie.

\- Albusie, do ciężkiej fiolki! - wykrzyknął Snape - Jak możesz być tak spokojny?! Ten człowiek obraża nasza szkołe, nasz styl życia, a gdy pan Malfoy wytknął mu jego butę, nawet nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć!

\- Na święte kremówki, przecież to piętnastolatek! - powiedział Koniecpolski - Dłużej doskonaliłem swoje riposty i obelgi niż on żyje. Severusie naprawdę sądzisz, że to ja powinienem rozmawiać z tym młodzieńcem? Przecież on już teraz wymaga pomocy, a rozmawiał tylko z uczniem!

\- Wolałbym pozostać przy oficjalnej formie, dyrektorze Koniecpolski - rzekł lodowatym tonem Snape - Nie ma znaczenia kto go doprowadził do takiego stanu. To się nie powinno wydarzyć. Szczególnie komuś z TAKIEJ rodziny.

\- Srakiej rodziny - prychnął coraz bardziej poirytowany Andrzej - jak na kogoś szlachetnie urodzonego powinien być dużo lepszy w sztuce dyplomacji i oratorstwie, a dał się podejść jak pięciolatek.

\- Panowie spokojnie - powiedział Dumbledore - prosze was nie rzucajcie się sobie do gardeł. Czarny Pan tylko czeka aż przestaniemy być zgodni. Przecież inne spojrzenie wcale nie oznacza, że jest ono złe. Spróbujmy wyciągnąć z tego naukę…

\- No nie, Albusie ty też?! - żachnął się,przerywając mu Snape - Twój olewczy stosunek do prestiżu szkoły jest wręcz uwłaczający godności jaką pełnisz!

Z chwilą wypowiedzenia tych słów mistrz eliksirów ich mocno pożałował. Nie chciał obrażać Dumbledore, ale słów już nie cofnie, a duma nie pozwala mu przeprosić dyrektora przy obcym.

\- Severusie, rozumiem twoje oburzenie ale chciałbym Cię zapewnić, że dobre imię szkoły jest dla mnie bardzo istotne.

Spokój i ton jakim mag wypowiedział te słowa sprawił, że Snape znowu poczuł się jak malutki chłopczyk który przypadkiem zdenerwował swojego pijanego ojca.

\- Dyrektorze Koniecpolski, nie miał pan prawa obrażać naszej kultury, jest pan tu gościem. Rozumiem, że u was obowiązują inne prawa gościnności niż u nas? Inaczej nie jestem w stanie pojąć jak mógł się pan zachować w tak skrajnie impertynencki sposób.

\- Ależ dyrektorze Dumbledore, odnoszę wrażenie, że zostałem źle zrozumiany. Ja nie planowałem obrażać waszej tradycji czy stylu życia. Byłem zdziwiony aż takimi różnicami kulturalnymi między naszymi państwami. - powiedział oficjalnie słowianin - Chociaż muszę przyznać wasz zamek zdecydowanie lepiej się prezentuje niż nasza góra

Dodał nieco jowialnie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Albus zamyślił się, musiał przyznać że nie docenił przybysza. Co jak co ale Koniecpolski umie używać języka. Zbłąkana myśl i wspomnienie Grindelwalda nieco zaburzyła spokój dyrektora Hogwartu ale natychmiast odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

\- Nie podlizuj się tak polaczku, oboje dobrze wiemy, że mówisz nam to tylko po by się wyłgać. Nigdy nie byliście godni zaufania i zawsze byliście śliscy. Nawet ślizgoni mają więcej godności w podstępie niż wy. - Rzekł z pogardą Snape.

\- Dość tego! Nie pozwolę się obrażać. Żądam satysfakcji!

Albus ledwo powstrzymał głupi uśmieszek po tych słowach. Pomyślał że zdecydowanie musi przestać myśleć jak nastolatek w okresie dojrzewania. A może po prostu przeżywał drugą młodość? Chociaż w jego wieku to prędzej jakaś czwarta albo i piąta. Jednakże, Dumbledore postanowił zostawić te rozważania na później.

Snape natomiast uśmiechnął się szeroko, ależ głupi Ci słowianie jak bardzo łatwo ich podejść.

\- Ależ oczywiście, jako wyzwany domagam się wyboru broni

\- Macie inne magiczne przedmioty niż różdżki?

\- Nie, zawalczymy na eliksiry. Kto stworzy lepszy ten wygrywa i będzie musiał drugą osobę przeprosić publicznie.

-Dobrze, ale walczyć będa bezpośrednio zainteresowani. Pan Malfoy wraz ze swoimi dwoma pomocnikami o posturze głazów. Przeciwko moim trzem uczniom. To uczciwy układ.

\- Uczniami się pan wysługuje? Wy polacy nie macie za grosz honoru.

\- "Jest jedna rzecz w życiu ludzi narodów i państw, która jest bezcenna: tą rzeczą jest honor" to były słowa po których moje państwo obskoczyło większy wpierdol niż wy dostaliscie w całej swojej historii, a ty śmiesz śmieć zarzucić brak honoru mojemu narodowi?! Masz ty w ogóle rozum i godność czarodzieja?!

Z twarzy przybysza zniknął uśmiech jak zdmuchnięty. Zmieniła się w oblicze wściekłego człowieka. Wcześniej wesołe ogniki w oczach przemieniły się w płomień prawdziwej furii. Jego głos temperaturą bliski był zeru absolutnemu, a do oceny twardości brako skali Mohsa. Przed dwoma brytyjskimi magami nie stał już zabawny, gruby obcokrajowiec w śmiesznej szacie. Przed nimi stał wściekły, niczym berserker, wojownik Wielkiej Lechii. Na ten widok obaj tubylcy wycofali się. Obaj byli potężnymi magami dlatego dotarła do nich wieść o tak zwanym "słowiańskim wkurwie" stanu który potrafili osiągnąć tylko wschodnio europejscy magowie. Podczas jego trwania ich zaklęcia miały niszczycielską moc, a pokonać ich mógł tylko inny czarodziej w tym stanie. Mistrz Eliksirów i Mistrz Transmutacji zdawali sobie sprawę że jedno nieopatrzne słowo i z Hogwartu pozostaną gruzy. Dlatego też Dumbledore tylko lekko zduszonym głosem powiedział.

\- Dobrze, zatem do pojedynku przystąpią uczniowie. Severusie w dzień pojedynku wybierzesz eliksir który będą musieli wykonać.

\- Nie, panie dyrektorze. Wybiorę go teraz - chęć utemperowania nosa temu zagranicznemu pyszałkowi przyćmiła jego opanowanie i instynkt samozachowawczy - Uczniowie będą musieli przygotować wywar płynnego szczęścia felix felicis. - Powiedział Snape mściwym tonem - A ja będę musiał poszukać swojego starego podręcznika - dokończył w myślach.


	5. Rozdział 5 Wróż Maciej

**Rozdział 5. Wróż Maciej**

Po dzwonku oznajmiającym koniec zajęć, wzburzony Malfoy udał się w kierunku lochów. Widzący to Kamil skomentował cicho

\- Jaki kraj taki Korzeniowski.

Słysząca to grupa Słowian parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jak myślicie, dokąd się tak spieszy Malfoyowi? - zapytał Harry swoich przyjaciół

\- Pewnie poszedł się wypłakać Snapowi - odparł Ron - Panie profesorze bo mnie obcokrajowcy wyśmiewają - kontynuował udając że płacze

\- Ron! Jesteś okropny, Malfoy przynajmniej coś powiedział. Wy tylko patrzyliście jak ten grubas obraża naszą szkołę

\- Hermiono, po czyjej ty jesteś stronie? Bronisz Malfoya?

\- Uch jestem po stronie Hogwartu wy ćwoki. Gdyby Koniecpolski obrażał jakiś klub Quidditcha to byście się oburzali jak on śmie śmieć.

\- Ciężko mi to mówić ale, szlama ma racje - powiedziała przysłuchująca się tej rozmowie Pansy Parkinson - Ten obrzydliwy prymityw przesadził i to jest dużo bardziej istotne od rywalizacji między domami

Słysząc określenie jakim ślizgonka nazwała Hermione, Ron natychmiast chciał zareagować i rzucić się na tą pyszałkowatą dziewczynę. Dalsza część wypowiedzi, jednak go odrobinę zaskoczyła i powstrzymała.

\- Ropucha ma racje, chociaż raz nie podkładajmy świni sobie, tylko tym dzikusom ze wschodu - odpowiedziała Hermiona ledwo powstrzymując drżenie głosu. Zawsze bolało ją to określenie, mimo, że nie chciała tego okazywać.

\- Ropucha? - zdziwiła się Pansy

\- Tak, jesteś zielona, brzydka i skrzeczysz, że Cię się nie da słuchać - odparła gryfonka z uśmiechem pełnym jadu

Przysłuchujący się tej rozmowie chłopcy stali osłupieli. Nie mieściło im się w głowie, że kiedykolwiek zobaczą jak jakikolwiek mieszkaniec gryffindoru, zawiąże chociaż nić porozumienia ze ślizgonem. Te rozmyślania przerwało głuche łupnięcie, jakie wydała ciężka łapa Jakuba waląca w plecy Harry'ego

\- Gdzie teraz mamy mordeczko? - zapytał Słowianin z szerokim uśmiechem

\- Wróżbiarstwo, to w wieży północnej. - mruknął Potter

\- Dzięki wariacie, pozdro z fartem, mordo!

Odparł słowianin, poprawił czapkę z daszkiem i wrócił do swoich przyjaciół ze szkoły.

\- Spoko Ci brytole ale chyba trochę przesadziliśmy na lekcji

Powiedział Kamil miętosząc swój kaszkiet w dłoni.

\- E tam, wyluzuj. Zrobimy im imprezę integracyjno-przeproszeniową to nie będą marudzić. - machnął ręką Alojz - Nie ma takich konfliktów których nie rozwiąże odpowiednia ilość alkoholu - dodał.

\- Mam nadzieje, że Siergieja nie złapali na granicy, z prywatnych zapasów, nie zrobimy dobrej imprezy.

\- Hmm to może na miejscu coś zrobić?

\- No proszę Cię. Nie mają długopisów, a mieliby działającą aparaturę bimbrowniczą? Nie ma szans. Trzeba będzie samemu coś wykombinować. Musimy dorwać ichniego mistrza eliksirów. Może jak się podliżemy to da nam pomyszkować w pracowni - szybko uknuł wstępny plan Kamil.

\- Dobra, ogarniemy to. Teraz musimy dogonić tych brytoli, bo się pogubimy. Ten zamek jest dużo bardziej skomplikowany niż nasza buda.

Po przejściu przez klapę w podłodze oczom Harry'ego i Rona ukazała się znienawidzona przez nich przytulna sala wróżbiarstwa. Nie było tu zajęć przez całe wakacje i chłopcy mieli wrażenie, że przez cały ten czas, nikt nawet nie uchylił tu okna. Zaduch bijący od tych wszystkich kadzideł i świeczek, rozłożonych bezładnie po sali, przyprawiał ich o potężne zawroty głowy. Prawie spadli z drabiny, gramoląc się na podłogę klasy.

\- Witam was drogie dzieci po tej zbyt długiej przerwie. Widzę, że dołączyło do nas kilka nowych twarzy. Skąd jesteście chłopcy? - zapytała wskazując na trójkę Słowian - Nie! Sama powiem, jestem przecież jasnowidzącą. Ty! Taki wysoki, jasnowłosy musisz być z mroźnej Skandynawii.

Fala chichotów która przeszła przez salę nie zraziła wieszczki. Jednakże sam zainteresowany, nawet się nie uśmiechnął. Kamil pokiwał poważnie głową i się zamyślił. Następnie Trelawney, przeniosła swoją uwagę na siedzącego obok Kubę.

\- Ciebie chłopcze, również nie kojarzę z poprzednich lat. Ty przybyłeś do nas z dalekiej Rosji? Och, nie odpowiadaj, widzę to w twojej aurze. Znam wielu, dobrych widzących z twojego kraju. Nie tak dobrych jak ja, oczywiście. Niemniej, wciąż utalentowanych.

Kuba po usłyszeniu tych bredni, chciał zaprotestować ale dyskretny kopniak, w kostkę od Kamila, go powstrzymał. Jego przyjaciel, miał jakiś plan w nieujawnianiu oszustwa, a on postanowił mu zaufać. Dlatego też, wzorem poprzednika tylko poważnie skinął głową

\- Daa - Wykrztusił z siebie z najbardziej wschodnim akcentem na jaki go było stać. Zadowolona profesor odwróciła się do trzeciego chłopca siedzącego przy stole. Popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy, chwyciła go za rękę. Gdy tylko jej palce dotknęły skóry Alojza, Trelawney odskoczyła z krzykiem.

\- Tak silne wibracje spektrum - mamrotała do siebie kobieta - chłopcze, moje trzecie oko, nie jest w stanie przejrzeć twojej zasłony losu. Skąd jesteś?

\- Ależ, pani profesor, nie jestem nikim wyjątkowym. Zwą mnie Alojz i jestem z Czech.

Powiedział zapytany chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Próbował się nie krzywić z bólu, od kolejnych kopniaków Kamila. Chcąc dać mu znać, by się uspokoił, lekko się odwrócił do niego i złowił jego wzrok. Spojrzał mu w oczy i szybko, wręcz niezauważalnie mrugnął do niego.

\- Ale jak to, zwykły chłopak - nie dowierzała wieszczka

\- Ach, widzi pani profesor. W kręgach słowiańskich Widzących jestem znany jako Wróż Maciej. Nie lubię się afiszować ze swoim talentem. - Uśmiechnął się chłopak skromnie. - Ale mogę pani pomóc z przejrzeniem Woalu Niepewności. W zasadzie, mamy do tego specjalną mieszankę ziół, których wdychanie oparów, rozszerza trzecie oko ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie.

\- A czy pomaga je w ogóle otworzyć? - zapytała kobieta niepewnie i odrobinę nieśmiało

\- Oczywiście że tak, już daje. - Chłopak wyciągnął ze swojego plecaka, przeźroczystą torbę z ziołowym suszem w środku.

\- Miało mi, co prawda, wystarczyć na cały semestr, ale czego się nie robi w służbie przyszłości!

\- Tak, tak, cokolwiek, byleby działało - mamrotała kobieta w amoku. Teraz to już nawet Harry i Ron byli zainteresowani co tym razem Słowianie wymyślili. Wyśmiewanie ich znienawidzonej nauczycielki pozwoliło im, na chwile, zapomnieć o innych upokorzeniach tego dnia. W tym czasie, Kuba sprawnymi ruchami skręcił papierosa, z ziołowym suszem od Alojza, następnie wręczył go, coraz bardziej podnieconej, nauczycielce.

\- Pani se weźmie, ja dam pojare. - Rozemocjonowana Trelawney, nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na zbyt spoufalony język jakim zwrócił się do niej uczeń. Zaciągnęła się porządnie i wtedy zaczęła się magia.

A* raczej powinna, bo Sybilla nic nie czuła. Spodziewała się jakiegoś znaku, uczucia mocy, chociażby pioruna za oknem. Burze nigdy nie przychodzą, kiedy są potrzebne. Popatrzyła tylko na tego przybysza, w dziwnej szeleszczącej szacie, który przed chwilą odpalił jej ziołowego papierosa.

\- Oszukano mnie! - wykrzyknęła - Obiecaliście poczucie mocy i kocy, a nic się nie zmieniło! Wciąż jesteście bandą rozwydrzonych centaurów! - Słysząc nauczycielkę, Kamil pochylił się do Alojza i szepnął

\- Stary, co było w tym gibonie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł przerażony chłopak - pomyliłem paczki, w tej którą jej dałem była mieszanka Siergieja.

\- Dobra, jak bardzo jesteśmy w dupie? Przecież nie ma opcji, żebyśmy za to nie bekli - odpowiedział równie przerażony nastolatek. Przysłuchiwanie się przerażonym szeptom, przybyszy ze wschodu, było dla Harry'ego najbardziej satysfakcjonującym momentem tego męczącego dnia. Mimo to, jednak postanowił pomóc gościom. Tak jak Pan Dumbledore powiedział "lojalność gryfonów". Skoro miał się nimi zająć, to się nimi zajmie.

\- Chłopaki, spokojnie. Patrzcie, jak to się robi w Hogwarcie. - uśmiechnął się do nich szelmowsko. Siedzący obok Ron, nie wiedział jeszcze, jaki Harry ma plan oraz czy w ogóle go ma. Dlatego, postanowił się wyjątkowo nie odzywać i obserwować sytuację. Po cichu liczył, że uda mu się uratować wszystkich z niezręcznej sytuacji i chociaż raz, Ronald Weasley, będzie tym najlepszym. Pochłonięty swoimi marzeniami, nie zauważył jak Harry zdążył zdjąć swojego buta i przejść z nim w ręce do nauczycielki.

\- Pani profesor! Czy mogłaby mi pani pomóc z tą wróżba? Nie rozpoznaje wszystkich symboli zagrożeń.

-_ Chochliku ach chomiku,_

_Zagrożeń masz bez liku._

_Odejdź jednak zawczasu,_

_Gdyż nikt nie ma czasu._

_Synku siadaj, bo to trza na spokojnie,_

_Wyjaśnię Ci, czemu nie wolno sikać w spodnie?_

_Czy jeśli herbatę do szklanki nalewasz,_

_To czy jednocześnie z dzbanka ją ubywasz? _

_A teraz ić stont __proszę_

_Bo muszę podłubać w nosie_

Po czym bez najmniejszej krępacji, wzięła świeczkę ze stołu obok i zaczęła się drapać nią po uchu.

\- Alojz, wyrzuć to gówno. Nie chcę tego wziąć, nawet przypadkiem -mruknął Kuba  
\- _Hola hola cóż ja słyszę? _

_Macie nowe karnisze? _

_I nie mów nic więcej o przypadku,_

_Ty też z niego jesteś, gagatku._

_Och czy to już noc się zbliża? _

_Przecież kolacja się odbywa._

\- Pani profesor, możemy już iść?

\- _Zerwij tylko tą kiść,_

_potem możesz już iść._

_Ale uważaj na schody._

_Ostatnio szukają ochłody._

Patrząca się w osłupieniu klasa, nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Chytry plan Harry'ego, by upokorzyć wieszczkę, spalił na panewce. Ta kobieta sama się pogrąża, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny by mógł. Słowianie natomiast, patrzyli na reakcję nauczycielki, nie mogąc się zdecydować co zrobić. Czy wzywać pomoc? Czy może udawać, że tak powinno być? Na szczęście, decyzję za nich podjął Ron, któremu zaczęło głośno burczeć w brzuchu.

\- No co? Przez te opary zrobiłem się głodny. -powiedział z miną niewiniątka

\- Nie ty jeden, ale bym sobie taką średnia hawajska oszamał - odpowiedział mu Kamil patrząc się w przestrzeń rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

\- _Średnia hawajska,_

_Prosto z Murmańska_

Po tych słowach, Sybilla Trelawney padła na podłogę i zaczęła głośno chrapać.

\- No cóż - powiedział Alojz - gdy gastro wzywa moim honorem jest szukanie kuchni. - Po czym jako jeden z pierwszych ruszył do klapy w podłodze, by wyjść w końcu coś zjeść.


	6. Rozdział 6 Pierwsze primo: logistyka

**Rozdział 6. Pierwsze primo: logistyka**

Przy stole Słowian wrzało, uczniowie ścierali się w kwestii czy wypada przeprosić gospodarzy za swoje zachowanie czy jednak nie przejmować się ich brakiem poczucia humoru. Nie tylko Alojz, Kuba i Kamil dali radę obrazić klasy do których zostali przydzieleni. Tak, zdecydowana różnica kultur wytworzyła istną mieszanką wybuchową którą obie strony, mimo wszystko, oberwały. Siódmy rocznik doprowadził profesor Sprout do szewskiej pasji ciągle dopytując o potencjał destylacyjny każdej rośliny hodowanej w szklarni.

\- Nie no serio chłopaki, zróbmy jakąś integrację bo to przecież jebla idzie dostać w tej szkole. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to brytole nas zjedzą. - Powiedział Kamil, jako ten mimo wszystko najbardziej rozsądny z całej trójki

\- Mooordo już nie przesadzaj, nie nasza wina że to frajery a nie gity

\- Kuba, weź se na wstrzymanie, idźmy dzisiaj chociaż do gryfonów z flaszka na zgodę. Co by nie mówić, okularnik dupę nam chciał ratować.

\- Nooo - Dodał Alojz - Ja bym się chciał dowiedzieć co on z tym butem planował...

\- No to ustalone, wieczorem wbijamy do czerwono żółtych. Ile macie zapasów? Na flaszkę pokoju starczy?

\- Damy radę, mają farta. Barwy rzecz święta.

\- _KSQ Kikimory_

_Na boisku bronią tytułu_

_Na żylecie ultras fani_

_Za KSQ różdżki by oddali_

_KSQ do boju _

_wzlećmy w końcu z tego gnoju!_

_Ekstraklasa to złudzenie_

_Trzecia liga w naszej cenie_

Zaintonowała z początku trójka Słowian, by po chwili reszta stołu się do nich przyłączyła. Słysząc tą melodie, Koniecpolski znowu rozmarzył się o swojej przeszłości kiedy to przemierzał ukraińskie stepy tylko że swoim sokołem jako towarzyszem.

\- Co oni znowu wymyślili? - zapytał Ron, słysząc skandujących Słowian

\- No śpiewają, nie słyszysz? - odpowiedziała wyraźnie poirytowana Hermiona

\- A tą co ugryzło?

\- A tej nic nie ugryzło! Po prostu mam już ich dość, a próbuje być miła. Więc z łaski swojej nie rozmawiajmy o nich!

\- Dobra, dobra spokojnie, wyluzuj Hermiona - rzekł Ron siląc się na spokojny i łagodny ton.

\- Eh, lepiej mi powiedzcie co się takiego stało że skończyliście wróżbiarstwo po pół godzinie? Ta stara wariatka znowu coś odwaliła? - Harry i Ron spojrzeli się po sobie, z trudem ukrywając śmiech. Pomni ostatnich słów dziewczyny starali się tak przedstawić sytuację, by nie wspominać za bardzo o przybyszach ze wschodu.

\- W zasadzie, nic specjalnego. Ona nie potrzebuje czegokolwiek by się upokorzyć. Chociaż przyznam tym razem było naprawdę ciekawie. Pierwsza lekcja na której uważałem co się dzieje.

\- Harry, nie musisz iść do skrzydła szpitalnego? Przejmować się tym co się na wróżbiarstwie dzieje? Ty chyba majaczysz.

\- Wybacz Hermiono, tym razem mam nadzieje poczekać nieco dłużej zanim będą moje pierwsze odwiedziny u Pani Pomfrey w tym roku.

Po obiedzie gryfoni udali się do pokoju wspólnego. Chłopaki zaczęli grać w szachy czarodziejów, ale Hermiona prawie natychmiast zasiadła do wolnego stolika, wyciągnęła książkę i zaczęła coś skrobać na pergaminie.

\- Już Ci coś zadali?

\- Profesor Vector jest bardzo wymagająca. Zresztą, numerologia jest naprawdę interesująca.

\- No nie wiem, dla mnie to tylko jakieś ciągi cyferek - mruknął niezbyt przekonany Ron

\- W zasadzie to taka czarodziejska matematyka - zwrócił uwagę Harry

\- Albo to matematyka jest mugolską numerologią - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna. - Tak czy siak, muszę się na tym skupić, więc jeśli pozwolicie zajmę się tymi magicznymi cyferkami. - Niestety nie dane było jej długo popracować. Chłopcy byli w trakcie trzeciej partii szachów gdy sielską atmosferę w salonie przerwał głośny krzyk grubej damy.

\- Bez hasła nikogo nie wpuszczę! I mnie nie interesuje że tylko na chwilkę!

Zirytowana Hermiona odłożyła pióro obok pergaminu i wstała.

\- Mam tylko nadzieje, że to nie nasi cudowni goście - Westchnęła. Nieco przygaszona dziewczyna udała się w kierunku wejścia do pokoju wspólnego. Po przejściu przez dziurę za portretem ukazała jej się delegacja wszystkich Słowian z którymi miała dzisiaj niewątpliwą przyjemność się uczyć.

\- A wy tu czego? Mało się naśmiewaliście dzisiaj i przyszliście się jeszcze ponabijać?!

\- Oczywiście, że nie - Odpowiedział Kamil z uśmiechem. Jako najprzystojniejszy na roczniku zawsze był wysyłany gdy trzeba było coś załatwić z płcią przeciwną. Hermiona jak tylko usłyszała blondwłosego Słowianina natychmiast odczuła większą irytację która natychmiast znalazła jak zobaczyła błysk jego zębów

\- Ten uśmiech. Ten cholerny uśmiech - pomyślała.

\- Przyszliśmy tutaj was przeprosić i trochę wam wynagrodzić trudy dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Pff, niby jak? - prychnęła dziewczyna

Pomyśleliśmy, że skoro do tej pory tylko was irytowaliśmy naszą kulturą czy sposobem bycia. To postanowiliśmy się z wami nieco bardziej zintegrować. Mamy nawet herbatę! - powiedział, z każdym słowem szczerząc się coraz mocniej. Pod sam koniec, Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc że widziała jego ósemki.

\- Eh dobra, ale to przyjdźcie po kolacji. Teraz to i tak praktycznie nikogo nie ma, a zaraz będziemy iść na popołudniowe zajęcia.

\- Tak jest szefowo. - odparł chłopak luźno jej salutując.

\- Może oni wcale nie są tak źli? - pomyślała dziewczyna patrząc za odchodzącymi gośćmi.

W zupełnie odmienionym nastroju dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju wspólnego. Zobaczyła, że Ron jak zwykle pokonuje Harrego w szachach. Usiadła na swoim miejscu i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym fenomenem. Jakim cudem ten rudy chłopak którego latarnia intelektu nigdy nie świeciła zbyt jasno potrafi ogarnąć tak skomplikowana grę jak szachy. Przecież to również wymaga myślenia i planowania. Po kilku chwilach rozmyślania nad tym zjawiskiem nie wytrzymała i wypaliła

\- Ron! Jak ty to robisz?

\- Ale co?

\- No to. Z kim byś nie grał w szachy to go rozkładasz jak chcesz, a jednocześnie w innych dziedzinach jesteś irytująco przymulony

\- No dzięki - burknął chłopak - Szachy są proste i logiczne, akcja reakcja i w ogóle. Po prostu wszyscy popełniają masę błędów których ja unikam.

\- Niby tak. - zamyśliła się Hermiona - Ale to nie zmienia faktu że wiele innych dziedzin jest prostych i logicznych, jednak mimo to nie ogarniasz ich tak bardzo jak szachów.

\- A w jakiej innej dziedzinie mogę dosłownie kogoś bezkarnie zniszczyć?

\- Czyli, gdybyś nie mógł zdruzgotać figur przeciwnika to już gra nie byłaby taka fajna?

\- W zasadzie tak.

Hermione zamurowało, spodziewała się jakiś głębszych przemyśleń na temat logiki i postępowania, a tu wszystko sprowadza się do jednego. Jej ostatnią deską ratunku był Harry.

\- A ty czemu ciągle w to grasz skoro ciągle przegrywasz?

\- Nie ciągle! Co jakiś czas wygrywam.

\- Jak Ci Ron daje fory - cierpko zauważyła dziewczyna

\- Noo, może - zmieszał się - Ogólnie to mimo wszystko jest całkiem satysfakcjonujące rozbicie jakieś figury czy piona. Co z tego że sam przez to tracę dwa razy więcej - dodał ze śmiechem.

\- No to jak chodzi tylko o rozwalanie rzeczy to czemu po prostu nie porzucacie pionkami do celu czy coś?

\- Och, to by było za proste - odparł Harry i wraz z przyjacielem wyszczerzyli się do dziewczyny. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i próbowała zrozumieć to co właśnie usłyszała

\- Czyli wy chcecie prostej rozrywki dla której się musicie namęczyć?

\- No teraz to już totalnie spłycasz całą ideę tej gry - oburzył się Ron

\- A do kompletu w ogóle nie łapiesz satysfakcji płynącej z walki gdy mimo tego, że przeciwnik ma przewagę zadasz mu wysokie straty. - dodał rozemocjonowany Harry

\- Dobra, nie mam pytań, wracam do numerologii - odparła szybko dziewczyna.

Chociaż mimo wszystko wciąż rozmyślała nad tą rozmową. Czy ona kiedykolwiek zrozumie co kieruje tymi facetami? Czemu oni postępują tak skrajnie bez sensu? Co to za przyjemność z pojedynku kiedy się jest pewnym przegranej? Postanowiła, że spróbuje się pogodzić z myślą, że nigdy nie zrozumie swoich przyjaciół. W takich chwilach żałowała, że nie ma starszej siostry albo chociaż koleżanki z która by mogła przegadać to niezrozumiałe dla niej zachowanie. Otrząsnęła się z rozmyślań i wróciła do pracy domowej, Septima Vector nie uznaje żadnych wyjaśnień w kwestii braku pracy domowej.

Po odejściu za załom korytarza słowianie zatrzymali się i zebrali w kręgu wokół Kamila.

\- Alojz, Barnaba i Wojtuś waszym zadaniem będzie załatwienie gorzały, dużo nie będzie potrzebne ale no jednak musimy się pokazać. - Wybrani chłopcy kiwnęli głowami i szybkim krokiem udali się w głąb korytarza. - Dobra dalej, Hana, Lenka i Natalia. Wy lecicie do Koniecpolskiego urobić go by krył nam dupę za łamanie ciszy nocnej. Dobrze wiecie, że ma do was słabość. Jakbyście jeszcze załatwiły jakąś flaszkę z jego prywatnych zapasów to już w ogóle byłby sztos. -Wspomniane dziewczyny, natychmiast pognały w kierunku swoich sypialni by się odpowiednio przygotować. - Dobra teraz wy, Kuba i Jacek wy załatwiacie szlugi, wiadomo, że najważniejsze rzeczy zawsze się na cygaret pauzie załatwia. Aleks. - powiedział wskazując na uroczą, niską dziewczynę o azjatyckich rysach - Ty skoczysz do Iwana z siódmej klasy, pomachaj rzęsami i wyciągnij od niego jaranie. To od Alojza straciliśmy i uwierz, że wyszło nam to na dobre

\- A ty czym się będziesz zajmować?

\- Ja poszukam ich gościa od eliksirów, założę się, że ma jakiś zacier w swojej pracowni.

\- Idziesz ty? Nie lepiej wysłać jakąś loszkę? - spytał z powątpiewaniem Kuba

\- Mooordo, koleś całe życie siedzi w piwnicy i gotuje śmierdzące rzeczy, jakby wysłało się do niego dziewczynę to by się przestraszył. Dobra skoro wszystko jasne to do roboty. Spotykamy się na kolacji i mówicie jak wam poszło.


	7. Rozdział 7 Lochy miłości

**Rozdział 7. Lochy miłości**

Schodząc w chłodne lochy Hogwartu, Kamil zastanawiał się czy to był na pewno dobry pomysł by iść tutaj sam. Mimo wszystko atmosfera podziemi go trochę przerażała. Zastanawiając się w którą stronę się udać złowił lekki hałas z prawej odnogi korytarza, jakby ktoś przegrzebywał stary drewniany regał. Nie mając nic do stracenia ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Gdy dotarł do drzwi za którymi musiało być źródło dźwięku, lekko się zawahał po czym zapukał. Wszelkie odgłosy po drugiej stronie nagle ucichły, a chłopak zaczął odczuwać nieprzyjemne dreszcze ciągnące się od karku przez całe plecy. Po chwili drzwi otworzył mu wysoki, blady mężczyzna w długim prawdopodobnie nigdy nie mytymi włosami.

\- Proszę proszę, kogo my tu mamy? - powiedział lodowatym tonem Snape

\- Eee, jestem Kamil z wymiany. Szukam tutejszego mistrza eliksirów ale chyba pomyliłem drzwi. To może ja już pójdę. - próbował szybko dać nogę ale silna dłoń łapiąca go za kołnierz powstrzymała ten śmiały plan.

\- A dlaczego myślisz że pomyliłeś drzwi?

\- Bo… eee - Plątał się chłopak. Przecież nie powie temu przerażającemu człowiekowi, że wygląda jak dozorca bramy na Łysej Górze - Bo nasi mistrzowie eliksirów noszą zawsze białe fartuchy laboratoryjne.

\- Jak ktoś nie jest prawdziwym fachowcem to obawia się o swoje szaty. Najwidoczniej wasi eliksowarzy nie dorównują mi kunsztem. - drwiąco się uśmiechnął hogwarcki mistrz.

\- Aaaa, więc to pan? Uff ulżyło mi, szukałem pana...

\- Wiem.

\- Co? Skąd? A przecież… - plątał się coraz bardziej Polak, nie potrafił zrozumieć jakim cudem ten Brytyjczyk go aż tak deprymuje. - W każdym bądź razie…

\- W każdym razie, naucz się języka zanim będziesz miał śmiałość znowu do mnie przemówić - przerwał mu Snape i zaczął zamykać drzwi

\- Panie profesorze! Bo tu właśnie o naukę i eliksiry chodzi - wykrzyknął chłopak

\- Ooo - zdziwił się Severus - Miałeś moją ciekawość, teraz masz moją uwagę. Słucham Cię zatem - może i był szorstkim człowiekiem ale nigdy nie pozwoli by eliksiry straciły kolejny wielki umysł. Nie gdy straciły Lily.

\- No to tak, zastanawiałem się, profesorze czy w Wielkiej Brytanii eliksiry tworzy się na podstawie zacieru czy na podstawie wody?

\- Nie ma jednoznacznych badań naukowych mówiących o większej mocy eliksirów, tak zwanych, zacierowych nad zwykłymi, a są one dużo bardziej niebezpieczne dla młodszych adeptów tej szlachetnej sztuki. Czemu to tak wzbudziło to twoje zainteresowanie?

\- Bo widzi pan profesor, na Łysej Górze uczymy się tylko na zacierowych, a ponieważ mamy w tym tygodniu mieć eliksiry to chciałbym wiedzieć czy muszę coś nadrobić w wiedzy teoretycznej - gładko zełgał chłopak.

\- Och, cieszy mnie twój pęd do wiedzy. Wejdź i Ci wszystko pokaże. - Dodał uśmiechając się krzywo. Nie miał w tym dużej praktyki. Snape był zachwycony, po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów jakiś uczeń chciał z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli rozwijać swoje zainteresowania eliksirami pod jego skrzydłami. Kamil natomiast, był coraz bardziej przerażony, ten człowiek wydawał mu się jeszcze mocniej podejrzany niż jak go zobaczył na uczcie powitalnej. Przypomniał sobie, że jest właśnie sam w piwnicy z jakimś dziwnym typem. A on się śmiał z oglądania kotków w piwnicy. Na coraz bardziej drżących nogach wszedł do sali, która okazała się klasą do eliksirów.

\- Nie zwracaj uwagi na bałagan, szukałem tu czegoś. - Powiedział w pośpiechu Snape, machając niedbale ręka wokół siebie.

\- Niby czego? Chloroformu? - Pomyślał w panice Kamil. Zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać po sali w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych dróg ucieczki, ale zrezygnował po chwili jak uświadomił sobie, że jest przecież w lochach. Jego nadzieje na potencjalną ucieczkę zniknęły jak zdmuchnięte gdy profesor zamknął za nim drzwi z trzaskiem.

\- Nikt nam teraz nie będzie przeszkadzał. - Rzucił szybkim tonem Severus.

\- O jasny chuj, jestem w dupie, a raczej on zaraz będzie. - Pomyślał w panice Kamil i zaczął się mimowolnie trząść ze strachu. Gdy tylko profesor to zobaczył, od razu przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież u nich jest pewnie cieplej, a oni są przecież pod ziemią.

\- Nie martw się, jak tylko zaczniemy zabawę to zaraz się rozgrzejesz. - Rzucił Snape siląc się na pogodny ton. Nie mógł się już doczekać aż wraz ze swoim uczniem rusza odkrywać nowe, nieznane mikstury

\- Kurwakurwakurwakurwakurwakurwa -Mózg chłopaka dzieliła tylko cienka, czerwona linia od rzucenia się w wir paniki. Mimo wszystko posłusznie ruszył za tym przerażającym mężczyzną, nie zauważył nawet jak profesor oparł swoją rękę na jego ramieniu, prowadząc go do stanowiska. Kamil zaczął powoli odzyskiwać panowanie nad sobą.

\- Okej chyba nie chce mnie od razu zgwałcić, z naciskiem na chyba. - Pomyślał chłopak. Na nogach jak z galarety podszedł do kociołka z którego unosił się zachęcająca woń zacieru. Dopiero ten swojski zapach pozwolił mu uspokoić drżenie rąk.

\- To co? Lecimy od razu na ostro, bo nie ma co tracić czasu, co? - Rzucił Snape zacierając ręce - Taki dobry eliksowar, jak ty, wszelkie czynności wstępne może robić z zamkniętymi oczami. - dodał.

\- No i chuj, no i cześć. Spokój psychiczny szlag trafił. Ja pierdole w co ja się wpakowałem? Muszę stąd uciec. - panikował chłopak.

\- Słuchaj chłopcze, może na początku pokażesz mi kilka sztuczek jakich nauczyłeś się w domu? Potem ja pokaże Ci na co stać kogoś w moim wieku. -Uśmiechnął się Snape.

\- Pierdole, aż tak mi na tym zacierze nie zależy. - Pomyślał chłopak. Nie była to jednak prawda. Zapach dochodzący z kociołka dorównywał temu którego kiedyś poczuł u dziadka w Wojsławicach na wakacjach. Jeśli z tego, da radę zrobić to płynne złoto, którym uraczył go nestor rodu, to będzie warto.

\- Panie profesorze? To może, pokażę panu to, czego nauczył mnie dziadek.

\- O, rodzinne tradycje? Pewnie z ojca na syna? Jestem zachwycony! U mnie to wujek mi wszystko objaśniał co i jak. Ale nie, najpierw wolałbym spróbować czegoś, co lubię najbardziej.

\- Rodzinne tradycje? Co ten chory zwyrol ma w głowie? - pomyślał w panice Kamil.

\- Zatem co pan profesor chce że mną zrobić? - powiedział chłopak nieco piskliwym tonem

\- Ach chłopcze, nie sądzisz, że na nasz pierwszy raz, amortencja nie będzie idealnym wyborem?

\- Jebany romantyk się znalazł - kąśliwie zauważył w głowie chłopak

\- Tak, profesorze to naprawdę doskonały pomysł - może pod wpływem tego eliksiru duma tak bardzo nie ucierpi - dokończył w myślach.

\- No to niech zacznie się najcudowniejszy czas tego dnia. - Rzucił Snape i werwą godną kogoś zdecydowanie młodszego rzucił się do kredensu po składniki. Przez kolejną godzinę, oboje zapamiętale kroili i kruszyli poszczególne składniki eliksiru miłości. W akompaniamencie jęków wysiłku, skrzypień stołu oraz coraz szybszego oddechu prowadzącego. Gdy mieli już wszystko przygotowane, Kamil zaczął mieszać eliksir.

\- Chłopcze to nie tak! Pokaże Ci jak to się robi - powiedział Snape chwytając dłoń chłopaka trzymającą mieszadło. - Musisz to robić powoli ale stanowczo, tak wiesz, z wyczuciem. - Z każdym słowem prowadzący zbliżał się coraz bliżej ucznia. Finalnie jego klatka piersiowa dotykała pleców Słowianina.

\- Tak, dobrze! Teraz się pochyl i powiedz czy to co czujesz sprawia Ci przyjemność. - Chłopak próbował pochylić się nad kociołkiem ale bliskość profesora wybitnie mu w tym przeszkadzała. Niemniej udało mu się tak wykręcić by powąchać napar. Na przeciwko niego pojawił się Snape. Oboje zbliżyli swoje twarze do perlistej powierzchni. Kamil czuł jednocześnie cudowny zapach zacieru dziadka oraz trupi zapach wydobywający się z ust profesora. Chłopak miał już dość. To było dla niego za dużo. Poderwał się nagle znad kociołka.

\- Proszę pana! Ja już muszę iść, zaraz kolacja, a ja miałem tylko wejść tylko na chwile...

\- Ach rozumiem. No nic chłopcze do zobaczenia na zajęciach.

\- Właściwie, to czy mógłbym mieć do pana prośbę panie profesorze?

\- Tak?

\- Czy mógłbym dostać tak z galon tego zacieru? Przypomina on tworzony u nas, ale ma w sobie obce nuty zapachowe które chciałbym przebadać.

\- No cóż, normalnie to oczywiście, że nie. Ale myślę, że ze względu na dzisiejsze wydarzenia to mogę Ci zaufać na tyle, iż nie zdradzisz naszego małego sekretu - mrugnął do niego - Bierz chłopcze!

\- Dziękuję profesorze - powiedział Kamil i prawie że wybiegł z klasy z galonową butla zacieru. Słysząc ten tupot stóp Malfoy ledwo zdążył odskoczyć od drzwi pod którymi spędził ostatnią godzinę.


	8. Rozdział 8 Pora zrobić fiestę!

**Rozdział 8. Pora zrobić fiestę!**

Gdy Kamil wbiegł do Wielkiej Sali, kolacja trwała już w najlepsze. Szybkim krokiem ruszył do swojego stołu, jednocześnie próbując dojrzeć swoich nowych znajomych z Gryffindoru. Mimo wyciągania szyi, nie był jednak w stanie ich zlokalizować. To, że wszyscy hogwartczycy nosili te same szaty, nie ułatwiało sprawy. Szedłby tak dalej wzdłuż stołów, gdyby nie nagłe silne pociągnięcie za ramie, które wybiło go z rytmu.

\- Kaj ciśniesz paciuloku? - Zapytał Alojz trzymając przyjaciela za rękaw.

\- Co? - zapytał zaskoczony chłopak - Jezu, ty i ta twoja gwara. Naucz się w końcu mówić jak cywilizowany biały człowiek, a nie jak jakiś upośledź.

\- Łodfanzol się gorolu. - powiedział gniewnie, wstając z miejsca- Jo żech z Cieszyna to jo moga.

\- Na święte kremówki! Dobrze! Ze Cieszyna, ale czeskiego do cholery! - odwarknął coraz bardziej poirytowany Kamil

\- Ej! - włączył się Jakub - Dupa cicho i siadać oboje. Nie ma czasu zajmować się pierdołami. Zresztą, ich dyrektor chyba chce coś powiedzieć.

Niepocieszeni chłopcy usiedli i odwrócili się w kierunku Dumbledore'a.

\- Tak, wiem, marnuje wam czas tylko dwa razy do roku ale tym razem sprawiajmy chociaż pozory, ze to poważna instytucja.- odpowiedziała mu fala śmiechów przetaczających się przez całą sale. Oczywiście, poza stołem ślizgonów. Oni z definicji wyniośle milczeli okazując pogardę całej reszcie. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało w ich oczach. - Cieszę się, że tak otwarcie przyjęliście naszych gości. Rozumiem, bywają nieco ciężcy, - Błyskawicznie rzucił okiem na Koniecpolskiego opychającego się właśnie, ociekającą tłuszczem, golonką - w obyciu. Niemniej mam nadzieje ze udało się wam zawiązać pierwsze nici porozumienia! Pamiętajcie, Lord Voldemort chce byście byli podzieleni. Musimy się mu przeciwstawić za pomocą silnych więzów przyjaźni i zaufania!

\- Ile razy będzie jeszcze o tym przypominać - Jęknął Ron.

\- Ron! - syknęła Hermiona - nie marudź, on ma racje musimy trzymać się razem.

\- Nawet że Słowianami? - spytał z powątpiewaniem Harry

\- Och, oni to inna bajka. Nigdy by się do niego nie przyłączyli - żachnęła się dziewczyna.

\- Skąd taka jesteś taka pewna?

\- To proste, zbyt kochają papierosy, widziałeś kiedyś palącego Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Albo jego śmierciożerców?

\- Może mu dym na cerę szkodzi… - mruknął Harry w głębokim zamyśleniu.

\- No właśnie, jeszcze by musiał użyć jakiegoś kremiku nawilżającego by mu skóra wokół ust nie popękała. Wyglądałoby to kompletnie nie profesjonalnie.

Gdy po słowach dziewczyny, cała trójka wyobraziła sobie Czarnego Pana w takiej sytuacji musieli użyć całej swojej silnej woli by nie parsknąć śmiechem w trakcie przemówienia dyrektora.

\- Bellatriks! Pożyczę twój kremik do twarzy, rano mi się skończyła nie miałem czasu skoczyć do apteki. – Dodał Harry parodiując wysoki głos Czarnego Pana. Po usłyszeniu tego twarz Rona zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż jego włosy.

\- No a teraz już wam nie przeszkadzam w posiłku. Dobranoc! - zakończył swoje przemówienie dyrektor. Cała sala na powrót wypełniła się gwarem rozmów i szczękiem sztućców, a trójka gryfonów wybuchnęła w końcu, zbyt długo wstrzymywanym, śmiechem.

Wieczór w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Standardowo Hermiona siedziała przy osobnym stoliku i zapamiętale kreśliła kolejne cale pergaminu. Ktoś grał partyjkę eksplodującego durnia, a bliźniacy Weasleyowie próbowali sprzedać pierwszorocznym odrobinę swoich wynalazków. Słowem, sielanka. Ten względny spokój przerwał tubalny krzyk Grubej Damy.

\- Ja nawet nie wiem co to jest domofon! Nie znasz hasła nie wejdziesz! Nie interesuje mnie że jesteś z kimś umówiony!

Na chwile w pokoju zamarł wszelki ruch poza ręka prefektki gryfonów wciąż zapamiętale piszącej kolejne zdania i obliczenia.

\- Hermiono? - zapytał Nevile - Zajmiesz się tym? Seamus wciąż nie wrócił że skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Zabije… No po prostu wezmę i zabije-powiedziała z wściekłością dziewczyna

\- Co? Ale za co? - zająkał się gryfon

\- Och nie Ciebie, tego blondwłosego idiotę. - odwarknęła dziewczyna. Była już naprawdę mocno zdenerwowana, cały dzień wyśmiewania to jedno ale przerywanie jej podczas pracy domowej? To był kropla która przelała czarę. Zamaszystym krokiem udała się w kierunku dziury za porterem. Po chwili natomiast wróciła cofając się zaskoczona. Tuż za dziewczyną (chociaż jej perspektywy przed) weszła cała grupa poznanych dzisiaj Słowian. W pokoju nastała totalna cisza pełna oczekiwania na rozwój wypadków.

\- Czeeeść - zaczął Kamil z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy - dość kiepsko zaczęliśmy naszą znajomość dzisiaj. Chcieliśmy was przeprosić za bucowanie, zdecydowanie przesadziliśmy. - W tym momencie cała grupa zgięła się w ukłonie w kierunku zaskoczonych przemową gryfonów. - Ale! Nie przyszliśmy prosić o wybaczenie z pustymi rękami! - pstryknął palcami i w ręce każdego przybysza pojawiła się butelka, a w dłoni każdego mieszkańca kubek. - To co? Pierwsza kolejka za nowy start? - zapytał rezolutnie, polewając najbliższemu. Z zaskoczenia pierwsza obudziła się Hermiona

\- Wy jesteście jacyś nienormalni! Wynocha stąd! Nie zrobicie mi tutaj imprezy! - Wykrzyknęła.

\- Bo? - zapytał uprzejmie Alojz płynnie wysuwając się przed Kamila.

\- Bo to początek, a nie koniec tygodnia?

Alojz uniósł nieznacznie brew.

\- Uch, bo to rok sumów i musimy się uczyć od samego początku.

Chłopak podniósł brew wyżej. Irytacja w głosie dziewczyny była coraz wyraźniej słyszalna.

\- Bo jest początek roku i nie chce mieć od razu problemów.

Brew Alojza podjechała na szczyt jego czoła.

\- Ale przede wszystkim musimy wszyscy odpocząć przed eliksirami. Snape nigdy nie odpuszcza.

Na wspomnienie, tego dziwnego profesora Kamil zbladł. Jego przyjaciel jednak nawet tego nie zauważył, wciąż patrząc się głęboko Hermionie w oczy wyciągnął rękę i podniósł jego brew. Przez tą kuriozalna sytuacje dziewczyna dała rade wykrztusić z siebie krótki okrzyk.

\- Co?

\- Co co? Czoło mi się skończyło to musiałem pożyczyć. Wy sobie nigdy nie udostępniacie ciała wzajemnie?

W ciszy jaka zapadła po tym zdaniu słychać było tylko polewających Słowian. Bliźniacy Weasley pochylili się tylko do siebie.

\- Musimy tak kiedyś zrobić

\- Ale lepiej

\- W końcu to my tu jesteśmy najlepsi.

Nikt nie zwrócił na tą przeprowadzoną szeptem rozmowę. Wszyscy próbowali się otrząsnąć się z szoku wywołanym przez przybyszy że wschodu.

\- No! - zakrzyknął Kamil - To chlup w ten gupi dziób. Za przyjaźń słowiańsko-brytyjską!.

I wraz że spełnieniem tego toastu w pokoju wspólnym gryfonów rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki najnowszego hitu Fatalnych Jędz.

Impreza nie trwała jednak długo, punkt godzina 22 Hermiona wyrzuciła wszystkie młodsze roczniki z pokoju. Niepocieszeni tym Fred i George próbowali uprosić dziewczynę by nie wyrzucała chociaż tych, którzy kupują u nich bombonierki lesera. Była ona jednak nieporuszona, rzuciła im tylko zimne i pełne wściekłości spojrzenie, machając jednocześnie ręką na grupę trzecioklasistów, którzy rozmawiali z bliźniakami. Widząc złość gryfonki Kamil, podszedł do niej, trzymając w rękach dwa kubki.

\- Hej, rozchmurz się. - zagadnął przyjaźnie - My serio nie chcemy was wkurzać, tylko się za kumplować.

\- Och po prostu się odczep. - Odwarknęła dziewczyna.

\- Nie licz na to. - odparł szczerząc zęby - Wydajesz się zbyt fajną dziewczyną by po prostu dać Ci spokój.

\- Człowieku! Odczep się ode mnie, jestem zmęczona, zirytowana po całym dniu waszego dogryzania, a teraz jeszcze ta dwójka osłów flirtuje, z waszymi koleżaneczkami, zamiast mnie wspierać! - mówiąc ostatnie zdanie wbiła wściekły wzrok w Rona który pochłonięty był całkowicie dyskusją z Leną - Nie będzie żadnego "za kumplowania się", nie chce was tu więcej widzieć, a już szczególnie Ciebie i twojego durnego uśmiechu! Chodzisz sobie po szkole, wkurzasz ludzi, a potem odchodzisz błyskając tymi swoimi zębami, jakby Ci było wszystko wolno. Mam Cię serdecznie dosyć! Ciebie i tych twoich kolegów! Czy możesz się ode mnie odwalić? Proszę? - Hermiona zakończyła swoją tyradę głośno dysząc z wściekłości. Kamil tylko się do niej uśmiechnął i pewnym siebie choć bardzo uprzejmym tonem odparł.

\- Spokojnie, złość piękności szkodzi, a mimo wszystko, w tym tempie to miss universe po 60 to ty nie wygrasz. Słuchaj, weź drinka dołącz do nas i nam zwyczajnie wytłumacz zasady u was panujące. Po co się wkurzać, skoro można się napić?

\- Zabierz. Ode mnie. Ten. Cholerny. Kubek. - wycedziła dziewczyna przez zaciśnięte zęby - Nie będę z wami pić. To na pewno nie jest kremowe piwo, a ja mam dopiero piętnaście lat!

\- Oczywiście, że to nie jest wasze piwo. To miód pitny, a konkretniej Podlaski Trójniak. Prosto z zapasów Koniecpolskiego! Dziewczyny się postarały nie powiem, że nie.

\- Miód pitny? - zapytała dziewczyna niepewnie. Ciekawość do nieznanego oraz cudowny, słodki zapach dobiegający z kubka nieco złagodził jej złość.

\- No tak, to magiczne usprawniony napój, który piją nasi mugole od ponad tysiąca lat. Uważaj tylko, to bardzo zdradliwy napój. Nic nie czujesz, ale to ma naprawdę potężną moc, jest sporo mocniejsze od waszego piwa.

Nęcona przyjemnym aromatem i namową chłopaka, dziewczyna postanowiła skosztować specjału. Po wypiciu pierwszego łyku prawie natychmiast opróżniła pół kubka.

\- Na brodę Merlina, to jest cudowne! – wykrzyknęła ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Czyli nie jesteś już na nas zła? - zapytał niepewnie Słowianin.

\- Och oczywiście, że jestem, ale dobrze Ci idzie przepraszanie – odparła, z już lżejszym uśmiechem, dziewczyna. - Dołączmy do nich. - Powiedziała wskazując na Harry'ego i Rona- Ciekawe o czym tak gadają, że jeszcze wasze dziewczyny nie uciekły.

Przy ulubionym stoliku trójki przyjaciół siedziały już dwie Słowianki które wraz z Alojzem i Kubą były pochłonięte rozmową z Brytyjczykami.

\- Czyli co? Wasz świat czarodziejów, nie jest w ogóle połączony ze światem mugoli? – zapytała Lena. – To jak, w takim razie, pozyskujecie technologie?

\- Nie pozyskujemy. – odparł Ron – U nas, zajmowanie się nimi to trochę wstyd. Mój ojciec hobbystycznie grzebie w sprzęcie, który jakoś od nich zdobył, ale nikt nie traktuje tego poważnie. Nawet moja matka go w tym nie popiera. A szkoda, bo przykładowo ogarnął latającego Forda Anglie.

\- Którego rozbiliśmy w drugiej klasie po spóźnieniu na pociąg – dodał Harry z uśmiechem. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, by to jego rudowłosy przyjaciel był w centrum zainteresowania, szczególnie płci przeciwnej, więc nie rozwijał historii, pozwalając by to właśnie on mógł kontynuować.

\- Zaraz… W drugiej klasie? – Zastanawiał się Alojz – To wy mieliście jakieś dwanaście lat! Można w takim wieku prowadzić auta w Anglii?

\- No i właśnie w tym był problem. – odparł Ron – Nie można, ale nie widzieliśmy innej opcji jak inaczej dostać się do szkoły. Do tej pory nie wiem, jakim cudem, nie mieliśmy z tego powodu poważnych konsekwencji. Nie dość, że się spóźniliśmy na rozpoczęcie roku, widzieli nas mugole z połowy Londynu to jeszcze lądując, rozbiliśmy się o wierzbie bijącą, mocno ją uszkadzając. Już nawet nie pamiętam jak nas za to ukarali.

\- Teoria zaskakiwania wszechświata – mruknął Kamil który postanowił dołączyć do dyskusji

\- Czego? Nie znam, a przeczytałam wszystkie książki do astronomii jakie mieliśmy – odparła Hermiona.

\- Zaskakiwanie wszechświata, w skrócie chodzi w tym o to, że jeżeli masz już coś odwalić to postaraj się, by to było coś, czego nikt i nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił. Wszechświat wtedy jest zaskoczony i zanim odpowiednio zareaguje krając Cię za odstępstwa od normy, sprawa ulega przedawnieniu i uchodzi Ci wszystko płazem.

\- No, Harry to by wyjaśniało dlaczego w sumie nigdy jakoś nas specjalnie nie karali –powiedział potakująco Ron.

\- To w takim razie, czemu my mieliśmy przerąbane? – Powiedzieli bliźniacy jednocześnie.

\- Huncwoci– mruknął Harry.

\- Co? Kto to? – zapytał Kuba, jednocześnie upewniając się że dobrze zrozumiał tłumaczenie.

\- Czwórka huncwotów, Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz. Poprzednie pokolenie, które odpowiadało za odpowiednie stężenie manniany w tym zamku – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- A wiadomo kto to był?

\- Mój stary pijany – odparł chłopak machając lekceważąco ręką. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę o swoim ojcu i jego czasach szkolnych.

\- Nie no mordo, opowiadaj. Wychodzi na to, że w tylko udajecie frajerów ale tak na prawdę jesteście gitami.

\- Kiedy naprawdę nie mam ochoty. Nigdy go nie poznałem, wszystko znam z opowieści jego przyjaciół.

\- Dobra dobra, nie wkręcaj mi tu już kitów.

\- Uh kiedy mówię, to mój tata z przyjaciółmi. Miał ksywkę „Rogacz".

\- No stary, trochę przypał mieć taką matkę. Taka pizda ten twój stary, skoro tak się dawał cisnąć.

\- Wiesz co Kuba? Przebywanie z wami nauczyło mnie jednej rzeczy. Ripostowania. Zatem, spierdalaj. Nazywali tak mojego ojca bo zmieniał się w jelenia. Był animagiem i to samoukiem. – odparł zirytowany chłopak.

\- Nie spinaj wora, zaraz będzie git. – odparł pojednawczo Słowianin w dresie – Co prawda, fakt że twój stary był jeleniem, wybitnie nie poprawia jego PR ale co ja się będę wcinać.

\- No i bardzo dobrze. - Burknął urażony Harry.

\- A co się u was dzieje? Jakie rzeczy u was przechodzą? - Powiedział Ron, przerywając niezręczną cisze jaka zapadała po słowach jego przyjaciela.

Na słowa Brytyjczyka, uśmiechnął się Alojz. To on zawsze był katalizatorem dziwnych wypadków które się przydarzały jego paczce. W zasadzie, sam nie wiedział dlaczego ale zawsze było coś, co się działo jakby samo, a on tylko przypadkiem był w tego centrum.

\- W zasadzie, to ciężko mi przy przypomnieć sobie jakiś mega przypał. Ot, tutaj się komuś podrzuciło bombę śmierdzącą, albo długopis podmieniono na taki którego atrament znika po kilku godzinach. Wiesz nic groźnego.

\- Serio? Zawiodłem się na was. Sądziłem, że kto jak kto ale w nieokrzesanej słowiańskiej szkole będzie się działo.

\- I się dzieje, tylko, że po zajęciach. Wtedy nauczyciele są mniej surowi i wiadomo po szesnastej to Wielka Inkwizycja już nie patrzy.

\- Macie Inkwizycje?

\- Chłooopie, pełna nazwa naszej szkoły to Wyższe Seminarium Magiczno-Duchowe na Łysej Górze imienia Jana Husa oraz pod wezwaniem Jana Pawła Drugiego i honorowym patronatem Najświętszej Matki Boskiej Maryi Panny Królowej Polski, Obrończyni Czech i Moraw oraz Obrończyni Słowacji. W skrócie WSMDŁG im. JH, JPD, NMBMPKPOCMOS. To oczywiste że mamy inkwizycje!

\- Eee, na rozpoczęciu roku Dumbledore nieco krócej to wymawiał.

\- No tak, Bo szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa na Łysej Górze to po prostu nazwa dla obcokrajowców.

\- Przecież to jest niewymawialne! – Wykrzyknęła Hermiona po kilku próbach powtórzenia nazwy – A ten skrót niczego nie ułatwia.

\- Jak nie? On jest taki specjalnie. Dzięki temu mogę kogoś opluć i nikt nie może mi złego słowa powiedzieć! – Odparł rezolutnie Alojz.

\- Wciąż uważam to za bez sensu. Czemu macie taką nazwę, brzmi jakbyście się tam na pastorów przygotowywali.

\- Księży, jak już. Po prostu Najwyższa Rada Słowiańska zdecydowała, że nazwa musi być godna.

\- Przecież to jest śmieszne, a nie nobilitujące.

\- Pchasz się na stos kolego – mruknął z uśmiechem Kamil – Gdyby Cię teraz Wielka Inkwizycja usłyszała to już byś był zgarniany pod trybunał za nie prawomyślne mówienie o pomysłach jedynej słusznej opcji politycznej.

\- Jak wy sobie radzicie w takich opresyjnych warunkach? – zapytała szczerze zdziwiona Hermiona.

\- To proste, nie ma górnego limitu wyrabiania własnego alkoholu na prywatne potrzeby. No i akcyza na szlugi nie idzie w górę od długiego czasu.

\- Sprzedaliście waszą wolność i niezależność w zamian za miód pitny i papierosy?

\- Nie, oczywiście ze nie. Jesteśmy wolni i niezależni. Jedyne ograniczenie to brak krytyki polityczno-religijnej.

\- Dobra nie mam już siły, fajnie ze wpadliście ale my byśmy chcieli już iść spać. Dochodzi północ a rano zajęcia.

\- Nie no jasne, dobranocnych trzymacie się. – Odparł Kamil z uśmiechem. Po tych słowach Słowianie zebrali się i wyszli. Gdy odeszli kawałek od pokoju wspólnego gryfonów, Alojz zagadnął Kamila.

\- Myślisz, że teraz nam pomogą?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. – odparł cicho jego przyjaciel. – Musimy zdobyć ich zaufanie.

\- Aby potem je stracić… - dodał smutno Kuba.

\- Miejmy nadzieje, że nie.

_Notka od autora_

_Przepraszam was wszystkich za taką przerwę ale święta i brak weny uniemożliwiły mi pisanie. Mam teraz szczerą nadzieje, że będzie lepiej. _  
_Bardzo wam też dziękuje za wszelkie opinie i recenzje. Nawet nie wiecie jak to zajebiście motywuje i poprawia samoocenę :D Ponieważ jeszcze nie rozkminiłem jak się odpisuje na pojedyncze komentarze do tego ff to wiedzcie ze wszystko czytam i staram się zaaplikować jak uznam to za sensowne ;)_


	9. Rozdział 9 Gówno staje się poważne

**Rozdział 9 Gówno staje się poważne**

Po zrujnowanym salonie, opuszczonego domu gdzieś w północnej Anglii, przechadzał się, szybkim krokiem, czarodziej w długiej i czarnej szacie. Widać było po nim, ogromne zdenerwowanie. Przy kolejnym okrążeniu, mimo wszystko niezbyt dużego pokoju, gniewnie kopnął, leżący obok kominka, kawałek spalonego drewna. Natychmiast jednak gorzko tego pożałował gdy zorientował się, że to co wcześniej brał za zwęgloną belkę, było w istocie kawałkiem cegłówki, odpadłej z obudowy kominka. Jego złość spotęgował trzask łamanego palca u stopy oraz fala bólu ,która go po tym zalała.

\- Nosz kurwa mać! – Wykrzyknął gniewnie. – Pierdoleni mugole, nawet jebanego kominka nie potrafią zrobić by się nie rozjebał po chwili!

Machnął jednak różdżką i wraz z kolejnym uderzeniem bólu, nastawił złamaną kość. Płynnym ruchem dłoni wyjął z kieszeni, obszernej peleryny, malutką fiolkę Szkiele-Wzro. Autorski projekt jednego z jego podwładnych, na torbę z każdym potrzebnym eliksirem, był naprawdę genialny. Czarnoksiężnik musiał w duchu przyznać, sam przed sobą, że nie dałby rady takiego wynalazku stworzyć. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć tego głośno. Straciła by na tym jego renoma, najpotężniejszego czarodzieja obecnych czasów. A kto jak kto ale dla Czarnego Pana reputacja jest wszystkim. Gdy poczuł, że już jego ciało się zregenerowało, ruchem różdżki przywrócił jako taki porządek w pomieszczeniu. Zależało mu by do stołu mogli usiąść wszyscy jego podwładni. Zostało ich na razie zbyt niewielu aby pozwolił na wewnętrzne podziały w jego organizacji. Musi na powrót rozbudować swoją siatkę agentów oraz pozyskać nowych popleczników. Po jego porażce sprzed laty, pozostali przy nim tylko najwierniejsi z wiernych. Nie miał nawet siedziby z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Musiał kisić się on i jego pomagierzy w jakiś zapuszczonych mugolskich klitkach.

\- Tak dalej być nie może. – Mruknął do siebie. – Pizga tu jak w kieleckim na dworcu, a na dodatek jeszcze wieje. – Machnął różdżką i w kominku za jego plecami zaczął trzaskać ogień. Czarnoksiężnik zmarszczył brwi. Po kolejnym zaklęciu płomienie przybrały złowrogi zielony kolor.

\- Zdecydowanie lepiej, odrobina dramatyzmu nikomu nie zaszkodziła. – Następnie przyjrzał się ułożeniu stołu w pomieszczeniu, najchętniej siadłby plecami do ognia, raz, wywołanie odpowiedniego poczucia grozy i respektu, a dwa mimo wszystko było mu zimno. Niestety nie mógł. Kominek był w połowie długości stołu. Czarodziej, jak na prawdziwego Lorda przystało, musi siedzieć u szczytu stołu. Gdyby zajął miejsce w połowie, przekazałby sygnał reszcie popleczników, że są mu równi. Kolejnym ruchem różdżki, obrócił stół prostopadle do kominka, demolując przy tym resztę mebli znajdujących się w pokoju. Następnie, zadbał o odpowiednie oświetlanie, wyczarowując magiczne aury dające światło. Najważniejsze było zadbanie o dobry klimat spotkania. Jego poplecznicy musieli z powrotem w niego uwierzyć i zacząć się go bać. Po odpowiednim przygotowaniu sali, zasiadł u szczytu stołu i swoim długim, bladym palcem nacisnął mroczny znak, wzywając swoich śmierciożerców.

Pokój powoli zapełniał się pojawiającymi się postaciami w czarnych pelerynach. Każdy zasiadał przy stole na najbliższym wolnym krześle. Dla tych dla których brakło miejsca, kuli się pod ścianami bojąc się reakcji Czarnego Pana na ich zbytnią opieszałość. Voldermort uśmiechnął się tylko drwiąco obserwując jak jego poplecznicy nerwowo przemieszczają się wokół stołu. Spokojnie poczekał aż wszyscy przestaną się ruszać w oczekiwaniu na jego słowa.

\- Witam was ponownie moi drodzy przyjaciele. – Zaczął swa przemowę swoim zimnym, wyniosłym i ociekającym jadem głosem. – Zgodnie z informacjami od mojego drogiego sługi Severusa, do Hogwartu trafiła grupa czarodziejów z innego kraju. Chaos towarzyszący ich obecności tam, na pewno ułatwi nam penetracje zamku. Lucjuszu, zadbasz o to by ustanowić stała relacje z przybyszami. Gdy zaatakujemy szkołę, hogwartczycy nie będą się spodziewać ataku od strony przyjezdnych.

\- Tak, mój panie. Zrobię co w mojej mocy. – rzekł usłużnie wywołany śmierciożerca.

\- Wiem, nie chcesz mnie przecież zawieść. – Ostatnie słowo wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przywołany olbrzymi wąż, Nagini majestatycznie wpełzł na stół i poruszał się w kierunku swojego pana, za nic mając przerażone spojrzenia reszty śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan rozkoszował się tym widokiem, uwielbiał patrzeć jak ludzie wokół niego okazywali czysty strach przed jego osobą. Najmniejsza oznaka braku lęku irytowała go bardziej niż czynny opór jaki dawał mu Harry Potter.

\- Mój Panie, a co ja mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? Uniżenie proszę o zadanie od Ciebie – Służalczo powiedziała Bellatriks, patrząc na swojego przywódcę z uwielbieniem.

\- Każdy wielki twórca ma swoje psychofanki – westchnął w duchu Czarny Pan. – Tak moja droga, istotnie, odegrasz ważną role w moim planie ale jeszcze nie dowiesz się jaką. Na razie, zajmij się infiltracją społeczności czarodziejów za granicą. Nasze idee muszą opanować cały świat, a nie tylko jedną wyspę.

\- Tak panie, bardzo chętnie mój panie – odpowiedziała uniesiona i onieśmielona kobieta – Czy mogę zasugerować państwo od którego bym zaczęła?

\- Mów śmiało, bardzo cenie sobie twoją opinie Bellatriks. – Mimo stosunkowo ciepłych słów Voldemorta, jego oczy pozostawały zimne. Już w szkole nauczył się, że pochlebstwem przeciągnie na swoją stronę więcej ludzi niż groźbą. W jego obecnej sytuacji nie stać go było na jakąkolwiek zdradę. Odzyskał ciało ledwie kilka miesięcy temu, a dopiero dwa tygodnie wstecz, udało mu się przywrócić pełnie mocy po wykańczającym pojedynku na cmentarzu, w dzień jego zmartwychwstania. Nigdy, co prawda, nie podejrzewał Lestrange'ów o zdradę. Ta kobieta i jej mąż byli zbyt w niego zapatrzeni. Niemniej inni patrzyli i oceniali. Jako mistrz legilimencji, potrafił dostrzec kłębiące się myśli swoich popleczników.

\- Mój Panie! Chciałabym udać się do dalekiej Albanii, by twoim śladem poszukać najpotężniejszych bałkańskich czarodziejów i przekonać ich do poparcia naszej sprawy.

\- Hmm. – Czarny Pan udał ze się zastanawia nad propozycją kobiety. Choć w istocie, była ona sensowna, musi dbać o to, by jego podwładni nie przejawiali zbytniej inicjatywy czy samodzielności w wykonywaniu jego rozkazów. – Na Bałkany udadzą się Carrowowie, z tego co wiem macie tam jakąś rodzinę.

\- Mugolaków panie – odparł z pogardą Amycus, jego siostra splunęła na samo wspomnienie wygnanej części rodu. – Ale możemy udać chęć pojednania, by przedstawili nam sytuacje, byśmy mogli dotrzeć do tych prawdziwie liczących się czarodziejów.

Voldemort tylko kiwnął głową w kierunku rodzeństwa śmierciożerców usatysfakcjonowany ich odpowiedzią.

\- Bellatrix, udasz się do mroźnej Skandynawii, zdobądź dla mnie nordyckich magów oraz krasnoludy żyjące w ich górach. Możesz obiecać im co tylko chcesz, byle by nas poparły. I tak nie będą mogły tego wyegzekwować. – Zaśmiał się okrutnie. Do jego mrocznego śmiechu, dołączyła się reszta popleczników. – Ciebie, mój drogi Severusie, czeka natomiast najtrudniejsze zadanie. Masz miesiąc by przekonać Harry'ego Pottera do rzucenia mi wyzwania w momencie konfrontacji.

\- Tak Panie. – Odrzekł swym zwyczajowo zimnym i wypranym z emocji głosem Snape. – Ośmielę się spytać, dlaczego akurat miesiąc? Po tylu latach, wzajemnej nienawiści może to być zbyt mało by przekonać tego krnąbrnego chłopaka do siebie.

Voldemort tylko drwiąco się roześmiał, słysząc obawy swojego agenta w Hogwarcie.

\- Severusie to ty nie wiesz? Nasza i słowiańska noc duchów wypadają po sobie. Obecność zbłąkanych dusz z tak wielu stron osłabi zaklęcia wokół zamku. Dzięki czemu, my damy rade przełamać barierę i zaatakować!

Zimny pot spłynął po karku Snape'a, wiedział ze musi natychmiast powiadomić o tym planie Dumbeldore'a licząc, że ten stary czarodziej coś wymyśli. Jeśli Czarny Pan ma racje, świat czarodziejów czekała zagłada. A nikt, poza dyrektorem Hogwartu, nie będzie w stanie nic z tym zrobić.

Czarny Pan przyglądał się swoim zwolennikom przez zmrużone oczy. Próbował dojrzeć wśród nich chociażby cień myśli o zdradzie czy lęku. Zobaczył jednak tylko spojrzenia pełne uwielbiania lub strachu. Ucieszyła go ta myśl. Jego plan musi się powieść. Zbyt długo już na to czekał. Początkowa komplikacja z obcymi przybyszami w szkole, finalnie wyszła na jego korzyść. Może łaskie pozwoli im żyć po wojnie? Oczywiście nie na długo. Przydatne narzędzia są mimo wszystko tylko narzędziami, a te przecież, wyrzuca się gdy przestają być potrzebne. Tak, zdecydowanie Lord Voldemort snuł mordercze wizje dotyczące najbliższej przyszłości świata czarodziejów. Jedynym problemem który wciąż mącił jego myśli był Albus Dumbledore, musi znaleźć sposób by go zneutralizować przed Nocą Duchów. Ten człowiek jest większym zagrożeniem dla jego planów niż Harry Potter.

\- Mój Panie, a co reszta z nas ma w tym czasie robić? – zapytał jeden ze śmierciożerców stojących pod ścianą.

\- To co do tej pory Yaxley, przeciągnijcie na naszą stronę kogo się da, zinfiltrujcie ministerstwo, a co najważniejsze, nie dajcie się złapać Zakonowi Feniksa. Stary Dumbledore nie jest już taki silny jak kiedyś, niemniej wciąż pokonałby każdego z was, bez przemęczania się. Mój plan jest zbyt istotny, by miał się wysypać przez waszą nieudolność!

_Notatka od Autora:_

_Przypływ weny to pisze, co ja będę czekać. Wielu z was zwróciło mi uwagę na literówki i interpunkcje, ja wiem, serio staram się ale niestety bywam zbyt upośledzony. Jeśli ktoś chciałby mi w tym pomóc to niech wyśle wiadomość. Jakoś się dogadamy o szczegóły ;) _


	10. Rozdział 10 Do zakochania jeden cios

**Rozdział 10. Do zakochania jeden cios**

\- W ramach zacieśnienia relacji między naszymi uczniami, wraz z dyrektorem Koniecpolskim postanowiliśmy że dokładnie tydzień przed nocą duchów odbędzie się konkurs na przygotowanie najlepszego eliksiru. Tematem będzie uwarzenie eliksiru szczęścia. Zwycięską drużynę wspólnie wybiorą profesor Snape z Hogwartu oraz profesor Smirnoff z Łysej Góry. – Ogłosił Dumbledore podczas kolacji drugiego dnia roku szkolnego. Po posiłku do Kamila, Kuby i Alojza podszedł dyrektor ich szkoły.

\- Chłopaki gratuluje wam! – Zakrzyknął gromko.

Uśmiech czarodzieja poszerzał się z każdą chwilą, napełniając strachem swoich uczniów.

\- A a ale czego? – Wyjąkał Kamil.

\- Właśnie zgłosiliście się na ochotnika do konkursu warzelniczego. Nie musicie dziękować. Wiedziałem, że kto jak kto ale wasza trójka, pierwsza pobiegnie zapisać się na listę.

\- Wasza ekscelencjo, to jakaś pomyłka przecież żaden z nas nie jest jakimś wybitnym eliksowarem.

\- Eh, powtórze jeszcze raz, zgłosiliście się do konkursu warzelniczego jako ochotnicy.

Twarze chłopców wciąż pozostawały myślą nieskalane, aż wreszcie Alojz widząc wymowne spojrzenie dyrektora zaczął powoli łapać.

\- Czyli, tematem konkursu jest uwarzenie napoju po którym wszystko się udaje a życie jest cudowne?

\- Dokładnie! Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. – Po czym z szerokim uśmiechem wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Gdy dyrektor odszedł na bezpieczną odległość, Kamil szepnął cicho.

\- Panowie, jesteśmy w dupie.

\- Co ty? Zapomniałeś jak się robi płynne szczęście?

\- Nie, po prostu, raz, że nie mają odpowiednich przyrządów, a dwa bez odpowiednich składników nic nie zdziałamy, a jeśli pamiętacie, torbę ze wszystkim co w życiu cenne miał nam przywieźć Siergiej.

\- Nie no stary, damy radę. Kto jak nie my?

Kamil tylko spojrzał w kierunku stołu ślizgonów przy którym Snape przekazywał Malfoyowi jakąś książkę. Jego ciężki wzrok musiał starczyć Alojzowi za odpowiedź.

Przez nawał pracy i nauki, czas oczekiwania na konkurs mijał uczniom bardzo szybko. Wyjątkiem byli tylko Słowianie którzy zamartwiali się, zniknięciem swojego nauczyciela. Chociaż, mimo nieobecności słowiańskiego mistrza eliksirów dyrektor Koniecpolski był całkowicie spokojny. Jego opanowanie nie udzielało się jednak podopiecznym, którzy to coraz bardziej obawiali się totalnej kompromitacji w zawodach. Żaden wstyd, podjąć wyzwanie i przegrać, ale hańbą nawet do niego nie podejść. A w zasadzie, bez torby ze składnikami przywiezionymi jeszcze ze szkoły, Słowianie mogli nawet nie startować. Szukając alternatyw, chłopcy zaczęli zakradać się do szklarni, chcąc ukraść jakiekolwiek przydatne zioła. Jednakże Brytyjczycy uprawiali zupełnie inne rzeczy niż oni, więc nie wiedzieli co w

zasadzie byłoby im przydatne. Takich zmartwień, na głowie, nie mieli jednak Harry Ron i Hermiona.

Mimo nawału prac domowych postanowili, że odwiedzą Hagrida w ostatnią sobotę przed konkursem.

Nie byli u niego od początku roku, więc nie mogli dłużej go unikać pomimo, że nie zrobili tego

specjalnie. Także chcąc nie chcąc punkt 17 zapukali do drzwi jego chatki na skraju lasu. Liczyli, że oni

go przeproszą, a on ugości ich popołudniową herbatką. Niestety by tak się stało gajowy musiałby

najpierw otworzyć drzwi, czego wbrew natarczywemu pukaniu nie robił.

\- Haaagrid! – Zawołał donośnym głosem Harry. – Otwórz, to my!

Jego okrzyki nie dały jednak najmniejszego efektu. Zrezygnowany odsunął się od drzwi.

\- Sprawdzę przez okno. – Powiedziała dziewczyna. – Może śpi czy coś. – Musiała wspiąć się na

palcach, by wygodnie popatrzeć przez szybę. Zobaczyła dwie postacie w środku. Potężną sylwetkę

gajowego rozpoznała bez trudu ale o ponad połowę mniejszy osobnik leżący na stole był dla niej

tajemnicą.

\- No i jak? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Ron – Pukamy dalej czy idziemy do zamku?

-Hagrid ma gościa ale oboje śpią. Spróbujemy przyjść jutro. Harry, daj mi kawałek pergaminu,

zostawię mu wiadomość, że jutro wpadniemy.

\- A nie możemy wysłać sowy?

\- Po co? Wiadomość i tak musisz napisać, a szybciej jest wsunąć ją pod drzwi stojąc na progu niż

wysyłać z zamku.

\- No ale Harry ma rację – poparł przyjaciela Ron – Co będzie się schylać by podnieść jakąś kartkę,

skoro sowa elegancko mu na parapet dostarczy. Zresztą, teraz i tak nie odczyta, a pukająca w okno

sowa może go obudzi.

Hermiona popatrzyła na chłopaków ciężkim wzrokiem, westchnęła i zrezygnowanym głosem

odpowiedziała.

\- Weźcie wy czasem myślcie zanim coś powiecie. – Nie dając im szansy na odpowiedź, wzięła

pergamin z ręki Harrego i nakreśliła kilka słów do gajowego. Po wsunięciu kartki przez szparę w

drzwiach wstała i obrzucając przyjaciół ciężkim spojrzeniem obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przez

błonia w kierunku zamku.

Chłopcy popatrzyli tylko po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami, obaj wiedzieli, że zrobili coś nie tak ale

ponieważ nie rozumieli o co znowu Hermionie chodzi, to stwierdzili, iż nie ma się czym przejmować.

Przejdzie jej, jak zresztą zawsze.

Podczas niedzielnego śniadania, trójka gryfonów wypatrywała Hagrida. Przyszedł on jednak pod sam

koniec posiłku, widać było po nim ogromne zmęczenie. Gdy talerze i półmiski zaczęły znikać ze

stołów, przyjaciele wstali i ruszyli w kierunku profesorów. Idąc w tamtą stronę pomachali do

gajowego który niechętnie i z dużym ociąganiem wstał ze swojego miejsca wychodząc im na

spotkanie.

\- Hagridzie, dostałeś naszą wiadomość? – zapytała Hermiona

\- Tak, cholibka dobrze że sowy nie wysłaliście, bidulka by całą noc w okno pukała.

Dziewczyna tylko triumfalnie spojrzała na chłopców.

\- No to super, do zobaczenia na herbatce!

\- Poczekajcie jeszcze, poznaliście już jakiś Słowian z wymiany?

\- Taa – odpowiedziała nastolatka z lekkim wahaniem w głosie.

\- To weźcie ich, muszę im kogoś przedstawić.

\- Jasne, z największą przyjemnością – odparła, starając się by jej głos nie ociekał ironią.

Hagrid tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i ruszył w kierunku stołu dokończyć śniadanie. Trójka

przyjaciół natomiast ruszyła w stronę Słowian którzy coraz liczniej opuszczali sale. Na całe szczęście

ich wschodni przyjaciele jeszcze kończyli swoje posiłki. Widząc że wysoki blondyn jeszcze nie doszedł

do siebie po wczorajszej imprezie, Hermiona postanowiła się nieco zabawić jego kosztem i lekko

kokieteryjnie zagadać.

\- Ooo! Cześć Kamil, co tam u Ciebie? Wczorajsza zabawa się udała?

\- Eeee - jęknął chłopak próbując zebrać myśli. - Taak chyba tak, wiesz średnio pamiętam całość ale

raczej było wszystko super. A dlaczego pytasz?

\- No wlasnie widze, do twarzy Ci z przekrwionymi gałami i worami pod oczami.

\- Co? O czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz?

\- Po naszej ostatniej rozmowie, tak sobie pomyślałam, ze moze masz czas i chęci by się spotkać,

gdzieś w przytulnym miejscu. - Mówiła dziewczyna, zawieszając głos.

\- Yyy - Mózg Kamila jeszcze nie był gotowy do tego typu rozmów. Z tego co się orientował do

rozmawiania z kobietami brakuje mu tak z cztery lata życia. - Taaak, chyba.

-Chyba? - zapytała dramatycznie Hermiona. - Jesteś okropny, teraz jest mi po prostu przykro.

Przysłuchujący się całej rozmowie pozostali chłopcy jak jeden mąż zastanawiali się o co tej

dziewczynie chodzi? Harry i Ron głowili się, czemu zwyczajnie nie przekaże informacji od Hagrida.

Natomiast Alojz i Kuba modlili się by ta irytująca istota w długich włosach i o wysokim głosie w końcu

zamilkła. W ich stanie, słyszeli ociekający keczup z tostów, a ta jeszcze krzyczała.

\- Co? Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Chodziło mi o to, że nie wiem czy - Zawiesił głos w poszukiwaniu

adekwatnej wymówki. - Znajdę czas. - zełgał gładko.

\- Taak? A cóż takiego robisz? Pewnie się umówiłeś z tą durną ślizgonką z którą ostatnio gadałeś!

Skołowany Kamil nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, więc dziewczyna kontynuowała.

\- Ale wiesz co, lubię Cię i dam Ci szansę byś to naprawił.

Chłopak nie wiedział co w zasadzie zepsuł ale mechanicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Cudownie! - Ucieszyła się Hermiona

\- Spotkajmy się zatem dzisiaj, po obiedzie, na błoniach. Pójdziemy sobie na spacer i może w jakieś

przytulne miejsce. - Dodała uśmiechając się i lekko przygryzając wargę. Obdarowała go jeszcze

jednym uśmiechem i udała się w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Dobra, co tu się stanęło się? - Spytał oszołomiony Kamil - na co ja się właściwie zgodziłem?

\- Na randkę łokciu, borze szumiący czemu faceci są tacy niedomyślni - żachnęła się Aleks siedząca

przy stole i przysłuchująca się całej rozmowie.

-Yyy randkę? Kiedy? Jak? Z kim? Co? - Odparł zdziwiony chłopak.

\- Właśnie! Jaką randkę? - Dołączył się oburzony Ron.

\- No tą, na którą się przed chwilą zgodziłeś? Coś ty brał wczoraj?

\- To ona mnie na randkę zapraszała? Cholera dobrze wiedzieć. - mruknął zaskoczony Słowianin.

Harry miał już powoli dość, musiał trzymać przyjaciela za rękaw bo chciał się rzucić i pobić tego

skołowanego chłopaka. Dziwne zachowanie Hermiony również go zastanawiało. Jego pierwszą myślą

było, że ktoś się za nią podszywa. Niemniej, musiał ją odrzucić ze względu na to, iż nie widział by

przez ostatnią godzinę piła coś innego niż sok z dyni. Załamana Słowianka schowała tylko twarz w

dłoniach i głośno westchnęła.

\- To... na kiedy ja się umówiłem?

\- Dzisiaj. Po obiedzie. U Hagrida. Cała trójka. - Warknął Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- A kto to Hagrid? I gdzie jest u niego? - nieśmiało odezwał się odzyskujący świadomość Alojz.

Ron tylko wydał bliżej nieartykułowany dźwięk wyrażający wściekłość i szybkim krokiem udał się do

wyjścia. Przechodząc obok Kamila próbował go jeszcze szturchnąć barkiem ale ten płynnie się

odsunął jednocześnie opadając na ławkę przy stole.

\- To nasz gajowy, mieszka w chatce pod Zakazanym Lasem. Wyjdźcie z zamku na błonia i na pewno

traficie. - Powiedział Harry spokojnym głosem. - Dobra, ja lecę muszę go dogonić bo jeszcze zrobi coś

głupiego. Cześć. - I pobiegł goniać swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ej... Ale to nie z Hagridem się umówiłem prawda? - Zapytał Kamil tępo patrzący w przestrzeń.

Słysząca go Słowianka załamała się i z głośnym jękiem opadła twarzą na stół.


	11. Rozdział 11 Trójpołowiczna prawda

**Rozdział 11 – Trójpołowiczna prawda**

Od powrotu ze śniadania Ron nie odzywał się do Hermiony, którą wyraźnie bawiła cała sytuacja. Nie mogąc wytrzymać ich zachowania, Harry postanowił pójść na spacer po zamku. Przechodząc obok głównego wejścia, zobaczył jak do środka wchodzi jedna ze Słowianek, którą widział przy śniadaniu. Dziewczyna była przemoczona i szybkim krokiem kierowała się do głównej sali.

\- Hej! – zawołał i pobiegł w jej kierunku. – Co ty taka mokra? Przecież świeci słońce.

\- Och, to przez Koniecpolskiego – odparła Aleks. – Wymyślił, że skoro nie możemy być w kraju, to weźmiemy ze sobą swoją pogodę.

\- Przecież podobno istnieje „złota polska jesień"?

\- Taaak, to cudowne popołudnie, ale potem zaczyna padać i jest szaro, brudno i ponuro. Taki socjalizm w formie warunków atmosferycznych.

\- A, to tak jak u nas – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Wiesz po czym poznać, że w Anglii jest lato?

\- Nie siedzicie w szkole?

\- Nie, deszcz jest cieplejszy – odparł, szczerząc się do niej. Kiedyś usłyszał, że najlepszą formą poderwania dziewczyny jest rozbawienie jej, a że już od zeszłego roku miał słabość do Azjatek, to musiał spróbować.

\- To było zabawne pierwsze 300 razy, serio, musicie wymyślić inne żarty – odparła cierpko dziewczyna i szybkim krokiem wmaszerowała do ciepłego wnętrza sali. W ślad za nią podążył wzrok chłopaka, który po raz kolejny zadawał sobie pytanie: kiedy w końcu zrozumie te kobiety? Wychodząc jednak z założenia, że lepsze to, niż wciąż dziwna relacja miedzy Ronem i Hermioną,postanowił ruszyć za dziewczyną. Jednak po wejściu do sali nigdzie jej nie zobaczył, poszedł więc w kierunku stołu Słowian, licząc, że zwyczajnie nie dostrzega jej drobnej sylwetki, jednak nic to nie dało. Gdy tylko zbliżył się do mebla, usłyszał jak drzwi za jego plecami zatrzaskują się. Zrezygnowany odwrócił się na pięcie, zauważając idącego ku niemu Severusa Snape'a.

\- Potter! Co ty tu robisz?

\- Spaceruję, panie profesorze.

\- Chcesz mi wmówić, chłopcze, że napisałeś już wypracowanie na moją jutrzejszą lekcję?

\- No jeszcze nie, ale to przecież jest do jutra!

\- Uczeń Hogwartu musi być sumienny i obowiązkowy. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, Potter.

\- Co? Ale nie może pan… - urwał pod naporem zimnego wzroku Snape'a.

\- Ja nie mogę? Ja tu mogę wszystko, chłopcze. Przynajmniej nie jestem tak bezczelny jak ty.

\- Jak to bezczelny? Przecież nic nie zrobiłem panie profesorze! – Całkowicie słusznie oburzył się chłopak.

\- A kto się zgłosił do konkursu eliksowarów? Jesteście na liście wraz z panem Weasleyem i panną Granger. Nie wiem co za durny żart planujesz, Potter, ale wiedz że ci się to nie uda!

\- Kiedy ja się nie zgłaszałem! To musi być jakaś pomyłka – odparł zaskoczony.

\- Twoje życie to jest pomyłka, chłopcze – zadrwił Snape. - Lepiej się przygotuj. Przecież nie chcesz, by jedyna reprezentacja Gryffindoru zajęła ostatnie miejsce, prawda? – po czym, wciąż z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach, udał się w głąb sali zostawiając Harry'ego na środku pomieszczenia. Skonfundowany chłopak postanowił natychmiast pobiec do pokoju wspólnego, by wyjaśnić sprawę z przyjaciółmi.

Stojąca pod drzwiami Aleks miała dylemat - z jednej strony uciekła mimo wszystko temu dość miłemu chłopakowi, bo ją denerwował, ale z drugiej nie zrobił nic takiego. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak minął ją jeden z brytyjskich nauczycieli, nie zaszczycając jej nawet jednym spojrzeniem. W momencie, w którym wciąż rozważała czy uciec, czy jednak trochę przeprosić chłopaka, otworzyły się drzwi i jej poprzedni rozmówca wybiegł z sali.

\- Hej! Poczekaj! – zawołała za nim, ale chłopak tylko machnął ręką i pobiegł dalej. – No kaman, a mówią, że to kobieta zmienną jest – burknęła pod nosem.

Zdyszany Harry wbiegł do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów i natychmiast podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedziała Hermiona. Zawołał Rona odciągając go od gry w gargulki i zapytał.

\- Jakim cudem jesteśmy zapisani na konkurs eliksowarów?

\- A jesteśmy? – zapytał Ron, robiąc się blady jak ściana.

\- A i owszem! Snape przed chwilą mnie za to ochrzanił i dał minusowe punkty!

\- Nie może tak robić, przecież to niesprawiedliwe! – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

\- To mu to powiedz – odparł Harry. – Ron, wiesz coś na ten temat?

\- Jaaa? No co ty, stary, ja bym nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobił, co za kretynizm, no nie?

Przyjaciele popatrzyli po sobie, po czym Harry przerwał milczenie:

\- Ty to zrobiłeś! Możesz mi na brodę merlina powiedzieć, po jaką ciężką cholerę chcesz się pchać z własnej woli do lochów Snape'a?

\- Kiedy to nie ja! – odparł niezbyt przekonująco rudowłosy. – Ktoś nas wrabia, mówię ci. Ależ już późno! Słuchajcie, fajnie się gada, ale ja muszę siadać do pracy domowej – po czym szybkim krokiem oddalił się do innego stolika.

\- To był on – powiedzieli jednocześnie pozostali przyjaciele – tylko po co to zrobił? – dodała dziewczyna.

\- W sumie, podpytam go. Może mi prywatnie powie, a jak coś, to zawsze można się z tego wycofać, prawda?

\- Snape nie odpuści możliwości kolejnego powodu do gnębienia ciebie, raczej musimy wystąpić.

Zrezygnowany chłopak wstał i ciężkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku przyjaciela. Niechętnym ruchem wyciągnął książki, zwoje pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz, oraz przystąpił do mozolnego odrabiania prac domowych. Byli właśnie w połowie eseju na eliksiry, kiedy Hermiona odłożyła swoje rzeczy, wstała i stwierdziła, że idzie na obiad. Chłopcy z ochotą przerwali pisanie i po wepchnięciu byle jak rzeczy do toreb ruszyli za nią. Po posiłku, Harry zatrzymał się w sali wejściowej.

\- To ty nie idziesz?

\- Poczekam na Słowian, oni są na tyle ni rozgarnięci, że nie trafią sami.

\- E tam, przesadzasz. Przynajmniej jeden z nich umie używać mózgu – odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona. Na jej słowa Ron zrobił się cały czerwony, ale się nie odezwał. Harry zobaczył jeszcze błysk samozadowolenia w oczach dziewczyny, który jednak szybko opanowała.

\- Jak sobie chcecie – burknął Ron – ja się nie chcę spóźnić - po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku błoni.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli tylko po sobie zastanawiając się co się z nim stało, od kiedy mu tak na czasie zależało? Dziewczyna oczywiście wiedziała, co on czuje, dlatego rozumiała dlaczego się od nich oddzielił, jednak postanowiła nie dzielić się tą wiedzą z Harrym. Podejrzewała, skądinąd słusznie, że nie będzie zbyt zachwycony wiedząc, że bawi się ona uczuciami Rona. Sama siebie także skarciła w myślach, to przecież też jej przyjaciel i nie powinna tak robić, dlatego odwróciła się i pobiegała za wychodzącym właśnie chłopakiem.

Harry po raz kolejny w ciągu tego semestru próbował zrozumieć zachowanie przyjaciółki ale wciąż nie potrafił znaleźć sensu w jej postępowaniu. Gdy tak się nad tym zastanawiał, zobaczył że z wielkiej sali wychodzi roześmiana grupa jego ulubionych wschodnich znajomych.

\- Hej! – zamachał do nich – tutaj jestem. Chodźcie ze mną.

\- Cześć, bałeś się, że nie trafimy? – wyszczerzył zęby Kamil – Nie jest z nami przecież aż tak źle.

\- Nie, wiesz, kultura wymaga odprowadzenia gościa.

\- Po wypiciu wspólnie butelki bruderszaftu stajesz się kimś więcej niż gościem – filozoficznie zauważył Alojz. – A my wypiliśmy nie tylko jedną i nie tylko tego – dodał z rozmarzonym uśmiechem wieloletniego alkoholika.

\- Dżizas, mordo, weź przestań być takim chlorem, trzymaj jakiś poziom, by stoczyć się z niego dopiero na studiach. Profesjonaliści mają standardy. – Odparł mu nieco zrezygnowanym głosem Kuba.

\- Dobra tam, chodźcie, bo się ściemnia – rezolutnie powiedział Brytyjczyk i ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Słowianie niewiele mogąc zrobić, wzruszyli ramionami i podążyli za nim.

Cała szóstka spotkała się pod drzwiami Hagrida. Ron wyglądał już na dużo bardziej udobruchanego i nawet zaczął się szczerzyć w kierunku przybyszy. Hermiona zapukała do drzwi i już po chwili się otworzyły. Na progu stał potężny mężczyzna ze zmierzwioną, długa i gęsta brodą.

\- Cholibka! Tak szybko żem się was nie spodziewał. Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, zaraz nastawię herbatę.

Brytyjczycy raźnym krokiem wkroczyli do chaty, ale słowianie zawahali się. Popatrzyli po sobie z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach, zastanawiając się który z nich pierwszy ruszy, w końcu, po nieskończenie długich sekundach, do przodu ruszył Kuba, jako ten z największą liczbą myśli samobójczych na rejonie, więc jemu najmniej zależało na własnym życiu. W środku zobaczyli przytulną, chociaż nieco zagraconą chatkę, przypominającą trochę ziemiankę Siergieja z Łysej Góry. Nie zauważyli nawet, że w tym pomieszczeniu była jeszcze jedna osoba - leżący pod ścianą mężczyzna nawet się nie poruszył po wejściu bandy nastolatków do izby.

\- Cholerka, a on dalej śpi – mruknął nieco rozeźlony gajowy. – Wstawaj łapserdaku, gości mamy i to chyba nawet do ciebie! – Powiedział głośno, jednym szarpnięciem stawiając zwłoki do pionu. Mężczyzna potoczył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, na ułamek sekundy zatrzymując się na Słowianach, którzy otworzyli usta ze zdziwienia, poznając w końcu kim jest ten człowiek.

\- No słuchajcie dzieciaki – tubalny głos Hagrida rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu – oznajcie Szarego Geja, przyjechał z tymi tu, ale jakoś tak się złożyło, że nie trafił do zamku na stałe – po czym dodał ściszając głos – Podejrzewam ze nie jest zbyt rozgarnięty, twierdzi że jestem profesorem eliksirów i nie chce wierzyć, że to nie moja działka. – Oczywiście szept Hagrida również był na tyle donośny,żze każdy w chacie wszystko doskonale słyszał, ale najwidoczniej gajowy w ogóle się tym nie przejmował.

\- Zaraz, jak to Szarego Geja? – zapytał zdezorientowany Kamil – Przecież to Siergiej.

\- No to mówię, Szary Gej – odparł urażony Hagrid. – Po ludzku nie rozumiesz?

\- To nie żaden Szary Gej, tylko Siergiej – powiedział, wolno artykułując głoski w imionach – A raczej Profesor Siergiej Smirnoff, uczy nasz warzelnictwa, gorzelnictwa i innych eliksirów na Łysej Górze.

\- Siergiej, Szary Gej jedna cholera, imion to i tak się nie używało. – Machnął ręką nieco zdezorientowany półolbrzym – Możecie go jakoś przywrócić do ładu i składu? Dopóki jest takimi zwłokami, to raczej marny z niego pożytek.

\- Jasne! Każdy prawdziwy łysogórzanin ma przy sobie leki na kaca.

\- Tak? To dlaczego tacy zdechli byliście rano? – zapytał Ron, patrząc na nich przenikliwym wzrokiem.

\- Stary, jak rano się budziliśmy, to byliśmy na etapie słyszenia tarcia atomów w powietrzu. Jak ty sobie wyobrażasz w takim stanie podnieść grzechoczące pudełko? – odparł urażony Alojz, jednocześnie potrząsając pojemnikiem wyciągniętym zza pazuchy.

\- Dobra dobra, mam nadzieję, że nie trzeba będzie czekać trzech dni na zmartwychwstanie.

\- Pchasz się na stos, kolego. To magiczna mieszanka kebsa na cienkim i paracetamolu, skumulowana w małej tabletce.

\- Magiczna mieszanka czego z czym? – zapytał zbity z tropu chłopak.

\- Kebabu, czyli tureckiego dania, które je każdy prawdziwy Polak patriota oraz paracetamolu, czyli mugolskich leków. No kto jak kto, ale znając waszą służbę zdrowia paracetamol powinniście znać! – Harry i Hermiona parsknęli śmiechem, przypominając sobie dzieciństwo w mugolskich podstawówkach, a w szczególności szkolne pielęgniarki z ich uniwersalnym lekiem na wszystko. Ron natomiast patrzył nieco skołowany na Alojza, podającego tabletkę nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie. Już po chwili otworzył on swoje przekrwione oczy, gwałtownie wstał i zamachał rękami.

\- A w ogóle to uważam, że Unia Magiczna powinna zostać zniszczona! – powiedział gromkim, ale jednak wciąż mocno zachrypniętym głosem – Hagrid! Co to za ludzie? I co do cholery robią tu moi uczniowie, przecież mają wakacje – zmieszany olbrzym otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale uprzedził go Kamil.

\- Jakie kurwa wakacje, Siergiej? Początek października jest! Dziady za pasem, a przez ciebie nie było jak zapasów uzupełniać, nowych nastawić, nic! Jak ty dbasz o swoich uczniów?! – wybuchnął młody Słowianin.

\- Kolego, po pierwsze to zamknij mordę, a po drugie to spierdalaj. Skoro nie ma wakacji, to dla ciebie profesor Smirnoff. Po imieniu to mi przy flaszce możesz mówić.

\- W Wojsławicach taki do przodu nie byłeś – odparł urażony Kamil.

\- Bo tam była flaszka na stole i to nie byle jaka, wprost od twojego dziadka! Tam to mogłeś do mnie per mój ty słodki króliczku mówić – wybuchnął ochrypłym śmiechem, który szybko przeszedł w okropny kaszel. W czasie tej wymiany zdań hogwartczycy patrzyli po sobie, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć jak oni mogą mieć takie relacje z nauczycielem i to jeszcze eliksirów! Na samą myśl, by zwrócić się do Snape'a per słodki króliczku przeszywał ich dreszcz.

\- Dobra, żarty żartami, ale interes jest, profesorze - powiedział nieco poważniej Alojz. – Jego ekscelencja zgłosiła nas na ochotnika od konkursu eliksirowego, a nie mamy żadnych składników. Masz swoją torbę? Bez niej nie mamy szans.

\- Spokojnie jak na wojnie, czy ja was kiedykolwiek zawiodłem? – uśmiechnął się, ukazując wyraźne braki w uzębieniu, a zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi widząc, jak chłopcy patrzą po sobie, rozpamiętując zapewne poprzednie lata znajomości z nim. – Dobra, nie odpowiadajcie lepiej. Jasne, że mam tę torbę! Proszę bardzo! – i rzucił w ich kierunku mocno sfatygowany plecak.

\- Profesorze? – niepewnie zapytał Kuba – ona jest pusta, nic nam nie da – dokończył zrezygnowany i wyciągnął rękę z zamiarem oddania pakunku. Siergiej gwałtownie ruszył i wyszarpał plecak z ręki.

\- Oj Kuba, Kuba, kiedy ty się wreszcie nauczysz, dlaczego ta torba jest taka cudowna. Jak ja z Koniecpolskim w jednym pokoju w akademiku mieszkałem! – gwałtownym ruchem otworzył zapięcie, wsadził tam swoją głowę i zwymiotował do środka. Hermiona aż pisnęła z obrzydzenia, pozostali chłopcy patrzyli z lekką odrazą na twarzy, Ron natomiast zaczął robić się zielony i w panice szukał jakiegoś pojemnika. Zanim jednak został doprowadzony do takiej ostateczności, nauczyciel ze wschodu wyciągnął swoją głowę i otarł resztki wymiocin z kącików ust.

\- Może pan profesor powiedzieć, czemu to zrobił? – zapytała słabym głosem Hermiona.

\- Chemia wsteczna, moja droga. Mugole wymyślili inżynierię wsteczną, by na podstawie rozbiórki urządzenia móc zbudować podobne, a ja to ulepszyłem o chemię. No ekscelencja mi pomógł, ale mimo wszystko zasada działania jest bardzo prosta – ruchem dłoni zaprosił ich do stołu, gdzie właśnie Hagrid postawił czajnik z gorącą herbatą i osiem poobijanych filiżanek. – Działa to tak: jeśli wyciągnąłem ze środka rzeczy, które przerobiłem na alkohol, to te wszystkie zioła zamiast być w torbie są w butelce, prawda? – kiwnęli głowami na znak, że rozumieją – No, to potem jak alkohol wypiję, to te zioła są w moim żołądku, tak? – i znów kolejne potwierdzenie – No to potem jak zwymiotuję, to po prostu koło się zamyka, bo zioła lądują ponownie w torbie, gotowe do kolejnego cyklu.

\- Profesorze, już pomijam skrajną obrzydliwość tego procesu, ale co ze stratami? Z przetworzeniem i wieloma innymi aspektami, o których się brzydzę mówić – odparła lekko zielona na twarzy Hermiona, która, mimo obrzydzenia, jednak była zaciekawiona kolejnym magicznym wynalazkiem.

\- Moja droga, od tego są wszyte włókna czasowe w materiał, by cofać przemiany. Wszelkie straty uzupełnia się dodatkową masą, ot na przykład – wziął filiżankę stojącą przed nim i przelał jej zawartość do plecaka – i już za kilka godzin wszystko się przerobi i można z powrotem nastawiać zaciery – zakończył swój wywód profesor .– Jakieś pytania? Śmiało, proszę państwa!

Był w swoim żywiole. Nawet pić tak bardzo nie lubił, jak wykładać. Profesor z wyboru, alkoholik z zamiłowania. Jak zresztą większość kadry nauczycielskiej.

\- Czyli możemy pożyczyć sprzęt na konkurs? Musimy przecież dbać o dobre imię szkoły.

\- Nie no, chłopaki, przecież wiecie że dla was wszystko! A co macie uwarzyć?

\- Eliksir, po którym ludzie są szczęśliwi i wszystko im wychodzi.

\- I Brytyjczycy myślą ze mają z nami szanse? Przecież u nas były już rozwinięte cechy gorzelnicze, jak u nich rzymianie dopiero Londinium zakładali – odparł zdziwiony profesor – Oni głupi, czy pierdolnięci? – Hermiona, bardzo cięta na wszelkie przejawy wywyższania się Słowian, wzięła głęboki oddech szykując się do dłuższej tyrady.

\- Jak pan tak może? Dlaczego wy wszyscy musicie się tak wywyższać nad nami? Nic wam nie zrobiliśmy, a zachowujecie się jak dzieci, którym ktoś zabierze łopatkę w piaskownicy. Nie możecie być chociaż trochę dojrzalsi?! Tacy niby rozwinięci magicznie, a jednak niedorozwinięci społecznie. Ja nawet nie jestem zła, jest mi zwyczajnie przykro, że w XX wieku wciąż istnieją tak społecznie upośledzone jednostki – dziewczyna zakończyła swoja wypowiedź smutnym tonem, jednak po chwili, widząc lekki uśmiech profesora, otworzyła oczy z przerażenia i zakryła usta. Przestraszyła się tego, jak mogła tak powiedzieć do nauczyciela. Błagała w myślach, by dostał jakieś pomroczności usznej i nic nie usłyszał. Nie dane było jej jednak dokończyć swoich modlitw, bo odezwał się oburzony Ron.

\- No właśnie! Hermiona ma racje, zachowujecie się wszyscy jak okropne chamy, które we wszystkich widzą gorszych od siebie, a to z wami jest coś nie tak. Jedyne w czym jesteście mocniejsi, to w litrach wypitego alkoholu na głowę czarodzieja! Jesteście bandą zwykłych pijaków i degeneratów!

Przysłuchujący się całej rozmowie Hagrid aż upuścił tacę ze świeżo upieczonymi ciasteczkami, które rozsypały się po całej podłodze. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał takich słów od Rona. Wszyscy patrzyli na tego rudowłosego, dyszącego z wściekłości chłopaka oraz na wciąż rozpartego na krześle bezzębnego profesora. W końcu po nieskończenie długich sekundach ciszy, w której to jedynym dźwiękiem była tocząca się po podłodze taca, odezwał się:

\- To co mówisz to pół prawda, pól nie prawda, pół gówno prawda – uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, jak Harry patrzy w zamyśleniu na swoje palce – nasz sposób bycia polega na wzajemnym obrażaniu się i dowalaniu sąsiadowi. Gdy u was sąsiad ma lepiej, to tak się staracie by mu dorównać, a u nas tak się staramy, by finalnie to on miał gorzej niż my. Taką sobie wyrobiliśmy mentalność i trudno to zmienić. Jeśli nie pasują wam nasze uwagi, to je zwyczajnie puszczajcie mimo uszu, naprawdę myślisz że chłopaki – wskazał na trójkę młodych Słowian – mnie słuchają, albo biorą poważnie, gdy na nich krzyczę? Oczywiście, że nie! Przez fakt, że mamy na siebie nawzajem wywalone, możemy mówić co chcemy. Mnie nie interesuje co on może poczuć, a jego w ogóle nie interesuje co mówię. I wszyscy są zadowoleni.

\- Skoro macie tak bardzo siebie gdzieś, to jakim cudem zbudowaliście społeczeństwo? – zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona

\- Jak to jak? – mówiąc to postawił butelkę na stole. – Nie obrażasz kogoś kto ma alkohol, a i nie można być chamskim wobec kogoś, z kim pijesz brudzia. To tak działa. Zdecydowana większość naszej polityki jest załatwiana podczas jednej czy dwóch popijaw, najtrudniejsze czy kontrowersyjne ustawy zostały przepchnięte na cygaretpauzie. Mamy zupełnie inny system polityczno-społeczny niż wy. I bez obrazy, ale wy za cholerę nie poradzilibyście sobie u nas, a my u was jesteśmy po prostu irytujący.

Zaskoczeni Hogwartczycy dopili herbatę i zaczęli się zbierać, obiecując Hagridowi, że za niedługo jeszcze wpadną. Słowianie wypili flaszkę i również zaczęli się żegnać, obiecując sobie gorąco, że jeszcze to powtórzą, wypalili jeszcze po papierosie pod drzwiami chatki i ruszyli do zamku, by zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Gdy półolbrzym został sam, rozejrzał się po znowu pustej chatce i głośno westchnął:

\- Przynajmniej ty mnie nigdy nie zostawisz, co, Kieł? – mruknął w kierunku leżącego w kącie psa. Zwierzę podniosło tylko głowę i pacnęło ogonem w podłogę dwa razy na znak potwierdzenia.


End file.
